Novas vidas, Novas histórias
by gabrielatsuki
Summary: Por uma razão desconhecida três jovens se veem jogados no meio de sua história favorita. A presença deles muda tudo. A história não será mais a mesma. Passados sombrios serão revelados e segredos desvendados. Eles farão tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance para manterem-se juntos. Novos poderes se fazem presentes. Não sei se sinopse tá boa, mas a fic está.


Novas vidas, nova história.

Capitulo 1

Ele estava lá. Seus passos ecoavam na escuridão que a cercava. Gritos de dor eram ouvidos. O choro era baixo, mas audível. A figura abaixada no chão tremia e as palavras que deixavam sua boca eram desesperadas:

- Por que isso aconteceu? Por quê?

Mais gritos saem da escuridão. Os passos se aproximam. Um predador que busca sua presa. Ele está perto. As lamentações continuam. Ele a encontra. No último instante um grito é ouvido:

- POR QUÊ?!

- Mura-chan!

Ela abre os olhos. O sol brilhava lá fora e seus raios luminosos iluminavam o quarto. Ela se senta. A respiração ofegante e o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas derramadas indicam que aconteceu de novo, que mais uma vez os fatos ocorridos naquele dia voltam á sua mente enquanto dorme e lhe trazem pesadelos.

Yuki Mura olha para a garota loira que se encontra de pé ao lado de sua cama. Minagawa Kaori era sua amiga desde bem antes da tragédia. Elas são como irmãs, apesar de ás vezes uma querer matar a outra (coisa normal entre irmãos):

- Estou bem Kaori. Não se preocupe. Foi apenas mais um pesadelo.

- Só mais um pesadelo o caramba! Mura-chan! Você deveria levar isso mais a sério. Você nunca tem uma noite de paz!

Kaori era assim mesmo. O oposto de Mura tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade. Enquanto Mura tinha a pele bem clara, cabelos tingidos de roxo e olhos também roxos, só que mais claros e um personalidade silenciosa e meio fria, Kaori era loira com olhos verdes, pele mais escura que a da amiga e uma personalidade muito mais alegre e escandalosa. Algumas pessoas custavam a acreditar que eram amigas, mas nenhuma das duas se importava com isso. Elas eram uma equipe e pronto. Conheciam-se tão bem que nem precisavam falar pra se comunicarem e ás vezes uma terminava a frase da outra, fato que deixava Shu, irmão mais velho de Mura, maluco:

- Esta noite eu dormi um pouco melhor.

- MENTIRA! Eu sei que você só foi dormir algumas horas atrás.

Outro fato era que Mura raramente dormia. Sempre que colocava a cabeça no travesseiro os pesadelos começavam e por essa razão ela evitava ao máximo dormir. A verdade era que ela só dormia se Kaori ou Shu a obrigassem:

- Kaori, será que podemos deixar isso pra depois? Se o relógio está certo, se não nos apressarmos vamos nos atrasar para a aula.

- AAAHHH! EU TENHO PROVA! NÃO POSSO ME ATRASAR!

Kaori saiu em disparada do quarto. Possivelmente deixou suas coisas espalhadas e agora tinha que arrumar tudo antes de tomar o café-da-manhã.

Mura suspirou. Como estava na mesma turma que Kaori ela também tinha prova naquele dia, mas felizmente não era desorganizada como a amiga. Suas coisas estavam arrumadas e ela havia passado quase toda a noite estudando. Teria continuado a estudar até a hora de sair se Shu não tivesse acordado no meio da noite e vendo luz por baixo da porta do quarto da irmã ido até lá e a obrigado a ir dormir.

Mais um suspiro e Mura se levanta.

A Yuki tomou uma ducha fria para se manter desperta e vestiu o uniforme. Pegou suas coisas e desceu as escadas. Assim que entrou na cozinha viu seu irmão comendo desesperadamente os alimentos. Comia tão depressa que nem mastigava os alimentos direito. Possivelmente também tinha prova. Em algumas situações ele era pior que Kaori. Barulhento, agitado, guloso e sem vergonha. Esse era o Shu:

- Vai se engasgar se continuar comendo assim. (Mura)

Foi só falar. Como ele estava de costas para a entrada da cozinha não viu Mura entrar e quando ouviu a voz dela se assustou e engoliu inteiro o onigiri que estava comendo, conseqüentemente se engasgando:

- Mur...a!(engole o onigiri) Já disse pra não chegar de mansinho por trás dos outros! Você vai acabar matando alguém de susto!

Mura o ignorou. Ela pegou uma maçã e enquanto a comia ia saindo de casa. Já estava na esquina quando Shu e Kaori apareceram. Ele ofegante e descabelado e ela com cinco onigiris, um na boca e quatro nos braços, comendo o mais rápido que podia:

- Você podia ter esperado. (Shu)

Ela não respondeu e os três seguiram seu caminho. Pra quem olhasse possivelmente acharia que eles não tinham nada em comum. Tanto suas personalidades quanto aparência eram diferentes, apesar de Shu ser um pouco parecido com Mura. Shu tinha os cabelos negros (quase azuis) arrepiados e olhos violetas. Kaori tinha uma franja caindo sobre a testa, duas mechas laterais que quase chegavam aos ombros e o resto do cabelo loiro estava em uma trança que foi enrolada atrás da cabeça ficando parecido com um coque. Mura também tinha uma franja caindo sobre a testa e duas mechas bem longas do cabelo estavam jogada para frente, cada uma presa por um tipo de argola de tecido. O resto do cabelo longo e roxo estava amarrado bem na ponta. Enquanto um andava falando alto e fazendo barulho, a outra comia como uma louca e de vez em quando olhava para a amiga que permanecia calada e séria.

Realmente era um grupo estranho, mas eles tinham algo em comum. Na verdade duas coisas em comum. O amor pelas lutas e o completo fascínio pelo anime/manga Naruto. Shu, Kaori e Mura adoravam esse anime/manga e cada um tinha seu personagem favorito.

Kaori adorava o protagonista, Uzumaki Naruto, devido ao seu jeito alegre e otimista. Sua determinação e luz interior a fascinavam.

Shu gostava de Sakura. De acordo com ele o gênio dela era divertido e as explosões de mau humor engraçadas (vai entender). Ele também apreciava a maneira como ela mudou seu jeito de ser. De uma garota tola e inútil passou a ser uma excelente iryo-nin. Sem falar também que ele a considera muito gata, principalmente no Shippuuden.

Mura gostava de Sasuke. O jeito frio dele de certo modo a atraía, apesar de a arrogância exagerada e a maldade dele no Shippuuden a deixarem irritada. Ela também gostava dele porque se identificava com ele de uma maneira realmente estranha.

Bom, melhor voltar para a história.

A escola onde eles estudavam não era longe. Chegando lá Kaori e Mura foram para sua sala e Shu para a dele. Ele estava no último ano do colegial e Mura e Kaori no penúltimo.

O tempo passou rápido. Como Mura supôs Shu também teve prova e quase teve um troço, pois não tinha estudado. Tanto Mura quanto Kaori foram bem. Eles assistiram a todas as aulas, almoçaram e como nenhum deles tinha treino, voltaram para casa.

No momento em que chegaram em casa Shu foi para a cozinha assaltar a geladeira e Kaori e Mura pegaram seus bichinhos de estimação e foram alimentá-los.

Kaori tinha uma cachorra, se é que se pode chamar Lyra de cachorra. Ela era enorme e tinha um pelo cinzento macio e brilhante. Seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade meio azul. A verdade era que ela parecia mais uma loba.

Mura tinha um gato. Ele era inteiramente negro, com exceção de uma marca cinzenta em forma de lua crescente na testa. Era um pouco maior que gatos comuns e seu nome era Yue.

Após alimentarem seus companheiros elas foram dar uma volta no parque para depois cada uma se dirigir para seu próprio quarto.

Kaori morava com Shu e Mura desde que sua mãe sumiu no mundo e a abandonou quando a mesma tinha pouco mais de 14 anos. Todos os três eram emancipados. Kaori era emancipada porque antes de sumir a mãe viajava muito e costumava deixá-la sozinha. Shu e Mura porque perderam seus pais aos 13 anos e a tia que deveria ter ficado com eles não queria a responsabilidade, então após muita insistência por parte das crianças, ela os emancipou, assim estes poderiam cuidar de si mesmos e não correriam o risco de serem separados em um processo de adoção. Depois que os dois irmãos foram emancipados os três começaram a viver juntos.

As horas passaram e logo já estava anoitecendo. Kaori acompanhada de Lyra foi ao quarto de Mura e bateu levemente na porta. Pouco depois Mura disse:

- Entre.

A loira entrou e viu Mura sentada na janela com Yue no colo:

- Vem vindo uma tempestade. (Mura)

Ela estava certa. Já era possível ver as nuvens negras se aproximando:

- Está longe. _(pausa)_ Mura-chan? (Kaori)

- O que foi?

- Você não vai dormir, né?

Mura olhou bem para a amiga e então se afastando da janela disse:

- Não.

Kaori olhou nos olhos de Mura e logo entendeu que aquele último pesadelo tinha sido mais perturbador do que ela pensara. A Yuki não iria tentar dormir por um longo tempo, nem mesmo se Shu ou Kaori pedissem. Sabendo que não iria adiantar insistir, a loira começou a pensar no que fazer. Quando teve uma idéia sorriu e então disse:

- Então vamos ficar acordadas juntas. Podemos assistir Naruto desde o 1º episódio.

Mura olhou para a amiga e então dando um fraco sorriso de canto disse:

- Vá pegar os DVDs.

- EBA!

Kaori saiu do quarto como um foguete, deixando para trás uma Mura pensativa. A jovem começou a ligar o computador de seu quarto quando Shu enfiou a cabeça dentro do cômodo e perguntou:

- O que ta acontecendo? A Kaori está toda alegrinha mexendo nos DVDs dela enquanto canta: "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun".

- Vamos assistir Naruto desde o 1º episódio.

- NANI!? POR QUE NÃO ME AVISARAM!? VOU PEGAR O LANCHE!

Shu saiu correndo do quarto e rumou para a cozinha. Alguns minutos depois ele e Kaori estavam espremendo Mura entre eles enquanto dividiam um balde de pipocas e curtiam o 1º episódio de Naruto acompanhados de Lyra e Yue.

De repente ocorre um clarão do lado de fora da casa e em seguida um trovão mega alto. A tela do computador paralisa:

- KUSO! ISSO É SACANAGEM! (Shu)

O moreno se levanta e começa a mexer no computador. Digita algo aqui, mexe num cabo ali:

- Shu, se estragar meu computador, coloco você pra dormir na rua. (Mura fria)

- Calma eu sei o que estou fazendo. (Shu)

Kaori e Mura, seguidas de seus bichinhos, se aproximam. Do nada começam a sai faíscas do PC e então tudo apaga. Era impossível ver sequer um palmo em frente ao nariz (exceto para Yue que é um gato). Numa voz baixa e extremamente calma Mura fala:

- Shu, dê um jeito.

- H... ha...hai!

Ele não perdeu tempo. Aquela voz calma e baixa era mais assustadora que um grito. Ele voltou a mexer no computador até que sem aviso ocorre outro clarão, só que dessa vez dentro do quarto. Os três ficam cegos pela luz para logo em seguida desmaiarem.

Capitulo 2

Ela corre pela escuridão. Atrás dela os passos de seu perseguidor ecoam. O ar lhe falta e está difícil continuar a correr. De repente silêncio. Os passos haviam parado. Ela vai parando devagar e então olha para trás. Escuridão. Silêncio. Ela se vira para voltar a correr e se afastar dali, mas tromba com alguma coisa. Tremendo ela levanta o olhar. Diante dela está o rosto que invoca seus piores medos. Um rosto que para ela representa a mais pura crueldade e a própria essência da morte. Ela grita.

Mura se senta ofegante e abre os olhos, mas a luz do sol a cega e ela os fecha novamente.

_Luz do sol?_ _Será que caí no sono?_

Mas aquilo não era possível. Mura nunca ia dormir por vontade própria. Forçando um pouco a memória ela se lembra do que ocorreu.

Naruto, tempestade, computador, clarão. Ela havia apagado depois do clarão. Era surpreendente perceber que havia ficado desacordada por tantas horas antes de mais uma vez acordar devido aos freqüentes pesadelos.

A jovem respirou fundo e então abriu seus olhos devagar. No momento em que sua visão ficou clara Mura arregalou os olhos. Aquele não era o seu quarto e por mais incrível que possa parecer parecia que ela estava em um anime.

Seus olhos correram o quarto e pararam em um ponto ao seu lado. Ela não era a única lá. Shu, Kaori, Lyra e Yue estavam caídos ao seu lado inconscientes. E para deixar a situação ainda mais estranha eles eram animes! Mura olhou para eles com atenção e então olhou para si mesma. Ela também era um anime. Ela também notou que eles tinham ficado mais jovens. Algo entre 12 e 13 anos.

_O que está acontecendo?_

A jovem se colocou de pé e começou a andar de um lado para outro tentando organizar seus pensamentos e encontrar uma solução razoavelmente lógica para tudo aquilo. Estava tão concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos que só notou que Kaori tinha acordado quando ouviu seu grito:

-KAMI-SAMA! O QUE ACONTECEU?

Mura olhou em direção da amiga e viu que esta estava sentada no chão e olhava tudo com os olhos arregalados. Ela também notou os cabelos loiros levemente mais claros presos da maneira de sempre, a lusinha branca sem mangas, a gravatinha vermelha, as botinhas ninja negras, e todos os outros detalhes que havia para se ver, incluindo os grandes olhos verdes, característica marcante dos animes:

-Kaori, mantenha a calma. (Mura)

A loira olhou para onde tinha vindo a voz e seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais. Os olhos de Mura estavam grandes e o cabelo definitivamente não estava mais tingido, aquela cor roxa era natural. Ela usava uma blusa negra justa no peito, mas depois de uma faixa cinza abaixo dos seios caia solta até o meio das coxas. Uma bermuda negra bem justa que ia até os joelhos, sandálias ninja e os dois punhos cobertos por faixas brancas até os cotovelos:

- Mura-chan? Você tá muito kawaii.

A Yuki não respondeu. Seu rosto se encontrava como sempre com uma expressão indiferente, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em um ponto pouco atrás de Kaori e tinha uma enorme gota na cabeça. Quando Kaori olhou para trás teve certeza de que também estava com uma gota maior ainda.

Shu ainda dormia, mas com um grande sorriso ero na face murmurava:

- Não bate tão forte Sakura-chan! Isso é maldade, bate devagarzinho que é melhor...

Aquilo era ridículo. Sem conseguir se conter Kaori se levantou e foi até onde o moreno estava. Berrando ela lhe acertou um chute:

- ACORDA SEU HENTAI!(Kaori)

Assustado, Shu deu um pulo e após cair com tudo no chão começou a gritar:

- TÁ DOIDA KAORI!ISSO LÁ É JEITO DE ACORDAR UMA PESSOA?!(Shu)

Shu não estava muito diferente de quando ainda era "normal". O cabelo negro adquirira uma tonalidade azul escuro quase imperceptível e também estava mais arrepiado que de costume. As roupas eram como sempre foram. Um par de tênis pretos e com detalhes amarelos, uma camisa branca, uma calça jeans azul clara, uma jaqueta vermelha e branca e luvas azuis que deixavam os dedos a mostra.

Kaori e Shu começaram a discutir até que finalmente Mura se manifestou:

- Calem a boca. (Mura)

Ela não gritou. Não era necessário. Os dois conheciam muito bem a jovem para saber quando o assunto era sério, mesmo que o tom de sua fosse quase o mesmo de sempre. Eles se aquietaram e Shu olhou em volta rapidamente assimilando toda a novidade.

Mura estava parada na janela e olhava fixamente para algo. Kaori e Shu se aproximaram e quando viram a paisagem a sua frente não puderam evitar que os queixos caíssem. Bem diante deles se encontrava o Monte Hokage.

Durante vários segundos o silêncio reinou até que por fim Shu se colocou a berrar:

- O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO!? POR QUE VIRAMOS ANIMES?! COMO VIEMOS PARAR EM KONOHA?! COMO PODE?!

- Eu não sei. Talvez tenha algo a ver com aquela tempestade e ao fato de alguém ter mexido onde não devia. (Mura)

Shu engoliu em seco quando viu o olhar que a irmã lançou para ele. Tentou dizer algo, mas foi interrompido antes:

- Não fique assim. Por enquanto vou esquecer que possivelmente o meu computador já era. Temos coisas mais importantes no que pensar.

O moreno não fez nenhuma objeção. Era melhor para ele ficar calado e torcer para ela esquecer daquilo:

- Parece que estamos no fim da primavera. (Mura)

- Sério? Mas está bem fresco aqui. (Shu)

- Mura-chan, você acha que realmente estamos no mundo do Naruto?(Kaori)

- Não sei. Vamos verificar depois, pois acho que é melhor vermos se eles estão bem. (Mura)

Kaori olhou para onde a amiga apontava e viu que Lyra e Yue ainda estavam desacordados.

A loira correu até sua cachorra e preocupada a balançou. Para seu alívio a cachorra se mexeu e então logo em seguida se levantou.

Lyra estava ainda mais parecida com uma loba na sua versão anime. O pelo levemente mais longo e brilhante, os olhos azuis bem claros e um ar mais feroz. Definitivamente uma loba.

A loba olhou pra Kaori, olhou para os outros e então para surpresa de todos perguntou:

- O que foi? (Lyra)

Todos arregalaram os olhos e Shu em uma voz mega surpresa exclamou:

- Você fala! (Shu)

- Não baka, eu canto. (Lyra irritada)

Apesar da situação um tanto quanto delicada Kaori não conseguiu evitar uma risada e Shu abismado ficou em silencio durante vários segundos antes de abrir a boca para responder. Entretanto ele não chegou a pronunciar nenhuma sílaba, pois Mura disse:

- Depois você retruca. Vai acordar o Yue para podermos conversar.

O moreno fechou a cara na mesma hora:

- O gato é seu. Vá lá e o acorde. Por que tem que ser eu a acordar a criatura?(Shu)

- Por que se for você ele vai despertar bem mais rápido. (Mura)

- Claro! Ele acorda e o fudido da história sou eu, né? Não, nem pensar. (Shu)

Ele vira a cara e faz não com a cabeça. De maneira nenhuma ele ia se aproximar daquele gato:

- Shu. (Mura)

O jovem olha para a irmã. Eles se encaram durante alguns segundos até que por fim ela dá um leve sorriso e ele com lágrimas nos olhos e cara de quem estava entre a cruz e a espada, se aproxima de Yue:

- Como você faz isso? (Kaori impressionada)

- Prática. (Mura)

Shu se aproximou do gato lentamente e mais lentamente ainda esticou a mão na direção do animal, mas antes de encostar no gato ele sente duas fileiras de dentes se cravarem em sua mão e gritando joga o gato do outro lado do quarto.

Yue com o pelo eriçado e os dentes arreganhados cai de pé e com uma voz que poderia ser bem suave, mas que estava aterrorizante diz:

- Se tentar encostar em mim de novo Shu, eu arranco sua mão!

O gato estava um pouco diferente. O pelo negro se encontrava levemente mais longo e parecia ainda mais negro. A marca em forma de lua crescente em sua testa estava mais visível e era claro que ele havia ganhado, como Lyra, algumas habilidades extras:

- Yue. (Mura)

Ao ouvir o chamado da dona o pelo do gato abaixou e com um andar elegante ele saltou para o colo da Yuki e em uma voz bem suave e gentil perguntou:

- O que foi Mura-chan?

Aquele era um gato estranho. Sempre foi assim. Adorava Mura, suportava Kaori e tinha completa aversão ao Shu:

- O que você se lembra de antes de apagarmos? (Mura)

O gato ficou sério e saltando de volta para o chão disse:

- Não muita coisa. Tenho apenas flashes da vida que levava naquele

mundo. (Yue)

- Comigo a mesma coisa, mas...

- Mas... (Kaori)

Lyra e Yue se olharam e então o gato disse:

- Temos lembranças de uma vida nesse mundo. (Yue)

- Uma vida nesse mundo?! (Kaori)

- Que tipo de lembranças? (Mura)

- Não são muito claras. Parece que ainda estamos assimilando as memórias, mas são mais claras do que do lugar de onde viemos. (Lyra)

- Eu me lembro com clareza de estar perdido na neve quando era bem filhote e de ser encontrado pela Mura-chan quando ela ainda era criança. (Yue)

- Como isso é possível? (Kaori)

- Não sei. Acho que o fato de eles se lembrarem melhor desse mundo é porque aqui os animais têm mais consciência do que no nosso mundo, mas eu não entendo como pode existir um passado aqui.

O silencio reinou mais uma vez até que por fim Shu se dirigiu até a porta e disse:

- Eu não sei vocês, mas eu to a fim de explorar esse lugar. (Shu saindo do quarto)

As duas amigas se olharam e decidiram ir atrás do outro. Eles deixaram o quarto e logo puderam ver que era uma casa razoavelmente grande. Três suítes, um banheiro, um quarto, uma sala e uma cozinha. Também notaram que a casa parecia ter sido ocupada a pouco, pois tinham algumas caixas pelo local e esta se encontrava livre de qualquer adereço.

Eles foram até a cozinha e começaram a olhar tudo. A geladeira estava abarrotada de comida e os armários também. Mura estava olhando um armário cheio de lámen instantâneo quando ouviu Kaori perguntando:

- Mura-chan essa não é a sua letra?

A Yuki se aproximou e viu um quadro de avisos pregado na parede da cozinha e lá um recado em sua letra. Quase no mesmo momento em que colocou os olhos no quadro uma lembrança de si escrevendo essa mensagem veio a sua mente e sem ler recitou:

- "Primeiro dia na Academia Ninja. As aulas começam as 8:00". (Mura)

- Academia ninja? (Shu)

- Nós somos ninjas? (Kaori)

- Ao que parece, sim. (Mura)

Yue e Lyra que apenas observavam até aquele momento se manifestaram:

- De uma coisa nós lembramos. Vocês são excelentes ninjas. Kaori maneja um par de sais com maestria e é uma iryo-nin com um grande futuro. Shu é um sensor extraordinário podendo sentir o chakra de todas as pessoas num raio de 1 km num ângulo de 360° podendo até dizer o que as pessoas a sua volta estão sentindo e saber suas intenções, sua habilidade com a kusarigama é louvável e também possui uma boa habilidade com barreiras. Mura, mesmo sendo tão jovem, conhece técnicas de tortura e também é uma espadachim de valor. Além do mais tanto Shu quanto Mura possuem a vantagem de suas kekkei genkai. (Lyra)

- Kekkei genkai? (Mura)

- Vocês dois podem usar hyouton, apesar de que por alguma razão Mura tem uma ligação muito mais profunda com esse elemento. (Lyra)

- Sugoi! Eu sempre quis conseguir usar hyouton! Eu também sou um sensor? Que alívio, estava começando a me preocupar. (Shu)

- Alívio por quê? (Kaori)

- Desde que acordei estou sentindo um negócio esquisito. Como diversos pontos de luz a minha volta. Alguns maiores, outros menores, alguns liberando alegria, outros raiva. (Shu)

- É o chakra de quem está no seu campo de alcance. (Lyra)

- Muito legal! (Shu)

- Somos ninjas! Demais! (Kaori)

- Calminha aí gente. Vocês ainda não são oficialmente ninjas. Devem cursar a Academia e se formar para então se tornarem gennins. E se não estou enganado vocês irão se atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula. (Yue)

O gato usou sua calda para apontar para o relógio atrás de si e quando os três jovens olharam para lá viram que falta exatamente 5 minutos para as 8:00:

- AAAHHH! NÃO PODEMOS NOS ATRASAR! (Shu e Kaori)

Os dois saíram correndo da cozinha deixando para trás Mura, Lyra e Yue. Os três retardatários suspiraram e saíram atrás dos dois malucos que por sinal, já estavam bem na frente.

A jovem Yuki observou o ambiente ao seu redor e alguma coisa em seu interior lhe dizia que ainda teriam bastantes surpresas naquele mundo.

Capitulo 3

Shu estava extremamente animado com o que tinha acontecido. Ninja! Eles eram ninjas! Aquilo era a realização de um sonho. Todas as habilidades, todas as novas possibilidades. Um novo mundo a sua disposição.

A verdade era que de baka, Shu só tinha a aparência. Ele não era chegado em raciocínio, estratégias, planos ou lógica. Essas coisas eram com sua irmã, mas ele praticava artes marciais e todo o bom lutador deve conhecer suas capacidades e as de seus companheiros e devido a isso ele já tinha começado a notar as mudanças que tinham ocorrido nele e nas meninas.

O moreno conseguia sentir seus músculos responderem bem mais facilmente ao seu comando e sentia a força bruta percorrê-los. Força suficiente para quebrar concreto como se fosse o mais fino isopor. Seus sentidos estavam bem mais aguçados e ele também tinha notado que estava mais silencioso. Precisava se concentrar para ouvir seus passos e, além disso, a velocidade e equilíbrio tinham aumentado. Prova disso era o fato de estar pulando de telhado em telhado. Outra coisa que ele podia sentir era o chakra correndo por seu corpo e tinha plena certeza de que poderia usá-lo em diversos jutsos.

Shu tinha notado tudo isso enquanto corria e empolgado com essas descobertas voltou sua atenção para Kaori, que corria a seu lado e notou que precisava se concentrar mais para ouvir os passos dela que os seus, mas isso não era surpresa já que sempre foi o menos "sorrateiro" do trio. Ele também notou que a postura e elegância que Kaori havia conseguido com aulas de dança e Artes Marciais estavam mais acentuadas.

Quanto ao chakra ele teve uma pequena surpresa. Era volumoso. Pouco mais que o dele e este mesmo chakra corria pelo corpo dela de maneira tranqüila, estável e controlada. Um chakra de iryo-nin.

Quase no instante em que pensou isso Mura, Yue e Lyra os alcançaram e devido a isso sua mente se voltou completamente para a irmã. Algo nela o estava preocupando desde que acordara naquele mundo. Uma sensação estranha que ele não sabia nomear corretamente. Devido a essa estranha sensação ele voltou sua atenção para a irmã.

A primeira coisa que ele notou foi que no momento em que ela se aproximou o ar esfriou consideravelmente. Possivelmente aquilo era devido á ligação profunda com o elemento hyouton que Yue tinha mencionado. Também notou que como Kaori a postura e elegância conquistadas com lutas e dança estava mais acentuada, mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção foram dois fatos muito curiosos.

O primeiro deles era que ele não conseguia ouvir os passos de Mura nem mesmo quando se concentrava muito. Claro, ela sempre teve passos macios o que ajudava nos freqüentes sustos que ela pregava em Shu, entretanto nunca foi tão silenciosa quanto agora.

O segundo fato que chamou sua atenção foi que ele quase não conseguia sentir o chakra de Mura, mesmo ela estando ao seu lado. Não era como se ela possuísse pouco chakra. Era como se ela estivesse escondendo ele. Possivelmente era sem ver, mas ela o fazia tão bem que ele precisava se concentrar muito para senti-lo e ainda assim não conseguia sentir tudo. Era como se ela fosse uma pequena fagulha entre diversas estrelas. Ainda assim ele podia apostar que ela possuía mais chakra que ele.

Tudo aquilo só indicava um árduo treinamento realizado por Mura, mas o sentimento estranho continuava a incomodá-lo. Shu vasculhou sua mente em busca de uma resposta, mas nada encontrava. A verdade era que estava tão concentrado na busca de respostas que se desligou por completo do caminho:

- SHU! CUIDADO! (Kaori)

Tarde demais. Quando Shu voltou a prestar atenção no caminho sua cara já se encontra a um centímetro do poste. Ele bateu com tudo e então caiu no chão:

- Shu, você está bem? (Kaori)

- Pareço bem?! (Shu)

Ele estava meio zonzo e a cara ardia pra caramba. Como se fosse um eco distante a risada de Yue chegou aos seus ouvidos:

- Eu ainda mato esse gato... (Shu)

- Ele não tem culpa de nada. Você que não olhou por aonde ia. (Mura indiferente como sempre)

Shu resmungou e então se levantou perguntando:

- Vai demorar pra chegar na Academia?

- Na verdade, acabaram de chegar.

Os três olharam para quem tinha falado e quase não acreditaram em seus olhos.

_ Não é possível! _Foi o pensamento que cruzou suas mentes. Mas era. Lá, diante deles estava ninguém menos que o Sandaime Hokage de Konoha:

- O que foi? Parecem que viram um fantasma. (Sandaime)

Mura, a primeira a se recuperar do choque disse, mais uma vez com uma expressão indiferente no rosto:

- Não foi nada. Apenas não vimos o senhor chegar.

O Hokage olhou bem para os três. Tinha algo de diferente neles. Pareciam saber de algo que ele não sabia.

Ignorando a sensação absurda ele se virou, fez sinal para que os jovens o seguissem e se dirigiu á entrada da Academia. Lá dentro ele disse:

- Vocês chegaram um pouco em cima da hora. As aulas do dia acabam de começar. Espero que estejam prontos para ingressarem na Academia Ninja.

- Estamos com toda a certeza! (Kaori)

Sorrindo diante da empolgação da jovem o Hokage seguiu por um corredor e começou a falar:

- Apesar de vocês nunca terem freqüentado uma Academia Ninja, foram treinados em casa e eu já tive provas de que vocês estão capacitados a serem gennins, mas sempre é bom um pouco de aprendizado. Vocês foram colocados em nossa turma mais avançada. Todos os seus colegas têm idades próximas ou iguais as de vocês e essa turma estará fazendo o teste de graduação daqui a cinco meses.

Os jovens se entreolharam. Cinco meses era um tempo longo, mas talvez fosse melhor desse jeito. Era claro que eles tinham um passado naquele mundo, mas as lembranças vinham lentamente. Seria perigoso entrarem em uma luta sem saber nada. Seria bom um tempo para lembrarem. Além do mais eles não sabiam exatamente "quando" estavam. O Sandaime estava vivo, mas isso podia ser por pouco tempo. Os três esperavam se lembrar a tempo de fazer alguma coisa:

- É aqui. (Sandaime)

O velhote estava diante da porta fechada de uma sala da qual vinha bastante barulho:

- Eu vou falar com o sensei responsável por essa turma. Onegai, esperem aqui.

O Hokage abriu a porta e entrou. Quase no mesmo instante o silencio reinou:

- Hokage-sama, a que devemos sua presença? (?)

Do lado de fora Shu, Mura e Kaori se entreolharam. Aquela voz lhes era familiar. Dando uma espiada para dentro da sala eles conseguiram ver o sensei e qual não foi sua surpresa ao se depararem com Iruka:

- Iruka, vim aqui hoje apresentar a turma três novos alunos.

Ouve um burburinho de conversa, mas que logo acabou quando o Hokage voltou a falar:

- Os três acabam de chegar do País da Água. Espero que sejam muito bem recebidos. Mura, Shu, Kaori, podem entrar.

Os três entraram na sala e junto disso se iniciou uma série de cochichos, suspiros e ofegos, o que para os três não era surpresa. Sempre que chegavam em algum lugar causavam fascínio e inveja.

Kaori e Mura atraiam facilmente a atenção masculina desde cedo e Shu também era muito popular entre as meninas, entretanto sempre tinham aqueles que sentiam inveja. Os homens sentiam inveja de Shu pelo seu sucesso com as garotas e as garotas tinham inveja de Mura e Kaori pela atenção masculina que elas conseguiam sem esforço e pela elegância e postura que possuíam (já foi explicado como conseguiram essa elegância e postura).

Em Konoha não foi diferente, ainda mais se levarmos em conta que essas qualidades foram realçadas naquele mundo. Ouve suspiros femininos, assovios masculinos e cochichos invejosos. O de sempre:

- Alunos, esses são: Yuki Shu, Yuki Mura e Minagawa Kaori.

Os três novatos correram o olhar pela sala e logo perceberam que eles reconheciam diversas pessoas presentes.

Eles avistaram Ino, Shino e Shikamaru. Também viram Hinata, Kiba e Akamaru e também Chouji, mas foram os três jovens sentados no fundo da sala que realmente chamaram sua atenção.

Lá, nas últimas carteiras, estavam Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto.

Capitulo 4

Naruto estava em uma das penúltimas carteiras da sala de aula. A primeira aula era extremamente tediosa e por essa razão ele já estava se ajeitando para tirar um cochilo quando viu o velho Hokage entrar na sala.

Curioso, já que aquilo não era muito comum, o loiro levantou a cabeça e focalizou sua atenção no que o Hokage dizia:

- Iruka, vim aqui hoje apresentar a turma três novos alunos.

A sala se encheu de conversas e o Uzumaki ficou ainda mais atento. Alunos novos? Aquilo era ainda mais incomum. Na verdade nunca tinha acontecido de serem colocados novos alunos na turma mais avançada. O loiro se animou. Se desse sorte ele poderia fazer alguns amigos. Agitado, olhou para a porta quando o Sandaime falou:

- Os três acabam de chegar do País da Água. Espero que sejam muito bem recebidos. Mura, Shu, Kaori, podem entrar.

Quando os estrangeiros entraram o loiro ficou embasbacado. As duas garotas eram lindas e ao lado de cada uma havia um animal impressionante. Ao lado da loira havia uma espécie de loba (pelo menos ele achava que era fêmea) e ao lado da de cabelos roxos, um gato com uma lua crescente na testa.

Ambas as garotas se moviam de uma maneira diferente das outras. Aquelas duas estrangeiras pareciam flutuar, mas foi a loira quem realmente chamou a atenção do loiro. Os cabelos mais claros que os dele pareciam brilhar e ela sorria. Era mais alta que a amiga e, na opinião do loiro, mais bonita.

A sala se tornou um verdadeiro alvoroço. Os garotos assoviavam, algumas meninas admiravam o garoto que estava com as novatas e outras meninas se irritavam com o entusiasmo que as novatas estavam provocando nos meninos enquanto se roíam de inveja.

Achando graça da reação das meninas, Naruto olhou para o lado. Lá estava Sakura, separada dele por apenas um lugar. Ela não parecia feliz. A enorme testa estava franzida e os lábios cerrados. Com certeza estava com inveja e a expressão dela piorou ainda mais quando olhou para trás.

Suspeitando do que ia encontra Naruto olhou pra trás. Lá estava ele. Uchiha Sasuke, o senhor popularidade. Sempre frio e arrogante. Se achava o maioral, mas curiosamente sua expressão naquele momento não era fria, indiferente ou arrogante. Ela era curiosa e repleta de uma tímida apreciação com relação aos novos colegas de classe.

Rindo internamente, o loiro pensou:

"Não é que o senhor 'sou o maioral' gosta de garotas!?"

O Loiro estava prestes a gozar com a cara do Uchiha quando ouviu o Hokage apresentar os novatos:

- Alunos, esses são: Yuki Shu, Yuki Mura e Minagawa Kaori.

Naruto ficou olhando para eles, realmente curioso e sua curiosidade foi ainda mais atiçada quando o Hokage se virou para os três jovens e disse:

- Por que vocês não se apresentam com suas próprias palavras. Falem um pouco sobre vocês para seus colegas.

O loiro começou aprestar atenção de verdade.

Os três estavam pasmos. Até mesmo Mura não conseguia disfarçar completamente sua surpresa. Eles tinham ido parar em Konoha antes de Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura se tornarem ninjas. Cinco meses antes! Aquilo tudo já estava meio surreal, mas naquele momento alcançou proporções inimagináveis. Estudar junto dos seus personagens favoritos era um sonho.

Quando o Hokage pediu que se apresentassem com suas próprias palavras os três se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer a seguir, até que Kaori, se lembrando de quando Kakashi pedira ao time 7 para se apresentar, sorriu lindamente e dando um passo a frente começou:

- Yo! Meu nome é Minagawa Kaori. Tenho 12 anos. Adoro chocolate, lámen e treinar. Meu passatempo é treinar ninjutsus médicos. Odeio coisas amargas e pessoas irresponsáveis. Meu sonho é me tronar uma excelente iryo-nin para poder ser útil aos meus amigos.

Assim que ela terminou houve diversos assovios dos rapazes presente. O Hokage e Iruka se entreolharam, surpresos por já tão jovem ter sonhos como aquele e pelo que parecia devido a suas palavras, conhecer ninjutso médico.

Os assovios continuaram até que Shu deu um passo a frente e sorrindo como se fosse aprontar algo começou a falar:

- Meu nome é Yuki Shu. Tenho 13 anos. Meu passatempo favorito é treinar, mas também adoro conhecer gente nova.

Nisso ele deu uma nada discreta piscada para uma garota sentada na fileira da frente. Esta corou e desviou o olhar. Ainda sorrindo, Shu continuou:

- Odeio gente se engraçando pro lado da minha irmã. Adoro sorvete, desafios e garotas. Pra quem estiver interessado eu sou solteiro, então estou a disposição de vocês meninas!

Vários garotos bufaram diante dessa fala, mas algumas meninas começaram a cochichar e a dar risadinhas, enquanto observavam Shu com atenção. Nesse momento a expressão de Shu deixou de ser travessa para se tornar séria:

- Meu sonho é ficar muito forte, para poder proteger a quem eu amo.

Nesse momento a sala ficou silenciosa. Os meninos ficaram nervosos com a frieza que havia sido notada no tom de voz de Shu e as meninas ficaram encantadas com o novo aluno. O silencio persistiu até que Iruka se pronunciou:

- Sua vez, Mura.

A ultimado trio passou os olhos pela sala, parando quase imperceptivelmente em Sasuke e depois em Naruto. Seus olhos frios como o gelo nada demonstravam e após alguns segundos começou a falar com uma voz ainda mais fria que seu olhar:

- Meu nome é Yuki Mura. Gosto de neve, doces e treinamento pesado. Odeio pessoas inúteis que não levam o treino a sério e depois se tornam um peso. Meu passatempo é treinar. Meu sonho... não, meu objetivo, é ficar o mais forte que puder, superar meus limites para que assim eu possa ser útil e ajudar aqueles que são preciosos para mim.

Se a sala ficou silenciosa quando Shu terminou de falar, com Mura ela parecia morta. Nenhum som era ouvido, pois sua voz fria e sem sentimentos fez os presentes tremerem e invocou em Shu partes de memórias antigas e sombrias. Memórias repletas de sangue e dor.

E o silêncio persistiu até que por fim o Hokage pigarreou e disse:

- Eu irei deixá-los agora nas competentes mãos do Iruka. Cuide bem deles.

- Com toda a certeza, Hokage-sama.

O Hokage se despediu da turma e então deixou a sala:

- Agora, onde coloco vocês? (Iruka)

Iruka correu os olhos pela sala, mas os três já sabiam aonde iriam se sentar. Por uma estranha coincidência só havia três lugares vagos na sala:

- Ali. Vocês podem se sentar lá no fundo. Dois ao lado de Sasuke e um entre Sakura e Naruto.

Os três se olharam. Era coincidência demais. Eles não sabiam o que fazer, até que Mura, respirando fundo, chamou:

- Yue.

Compreendendo o gato saltou para os ombros da jovem e se ajeitou lá enquanto esta se dirigia para os lugares. Kaori, Shu e Lyra a seguiram. Kiba e Akamaru se encontravam sentados próximos aos lugares vagos e à medida que eles se aproximavam o cão ficava cada vez mais nervoso:

- O que foi garoto?(Kiba estranhando)

Quando Mura passou Akamaru se encolheu todo. Parecia assustado, o que deixou Kiba nervoso e fez com que ele olhasse desconfiado para a jovem de cabelos roxos. Depois de Mura e Yue já terem passado Akamaru se acalmou um pouco. Shu passou sem que o cão tivesse nenhuma reação e o mesmo se passou com Kaori, mas quando Lyra passou Akamaru latiu para ela, o que não agradou, fazendo com que Lyra olhasse para ele e arreganhando os dentes falasse:

- Quieto!

Akamaru se encolheu e Kiba franziu a testa. Ele não estava gostando daquilo. Aqueles três tinham cheiro de sangue, principalmente a baixinha com o gato. Ela fedia a morte. Akamaru estava com medo e aquilo não era bom sinal.

Os três chegaram á penúltima carteira. Mura seguiu em frente e se sentou ao lado de Sasuke. Kaori e Shu se olharam e a loira após alguns segundos suspirou e foi se sentar ao lado da amiga. Shu vendo aquilo sorriu e se sentou entre Naruto e Sakura. Sem perder tempo ele se virou para Sakura, deu seu melhor sorriso e disse:

- Yo! Eu sou Shu, e você?

De cara fechada, a rosada disse:

- Sou Sakura.

- Sakura? Um lindo nome para uma linda garota.

A Haruno ficou levemente corada como elogio, mas se manteve quieta em seu canto. Shu, por sua vez suspirou e então se virou para Naruto:

- E você? Como se chama? (fingindo-se de ignorante)

- Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!

- Prazer! Como já sabe sou Yuki Shu.

Os dois jovens apertaram as mãos e sorriram. A sensação que tinham era de que ali se iniciava uma boa amizade:

- Então, qual a primeira aula? (Shu)

- Física.

Naruto estava com uma expressão sofrida e cheia de tédio e a expressão de Shu logo ficou igual ao ouvir a resposta do loiro:

- Odeio física. (Shu)

- Também. (Naruto)

Nesse momento Iruka começou a sua aula, para desespero dos dois garotos. Nem um pouco afim de assistir a aula e já sem sono, Naruto se virou para Shu e perguntou baixinho:

- Ei, é impressão minha ou aquela cachorra realmente falou?

- Não é impressão sua. Alguns animais têm essa habilidade e várias vezes fazem bem mais. É comum shinobis terem contratos com criaturas desse tipo. Elas são muito úteis em batalha. Lyra está com Kaori faz tempo. Não por meio de um acordo, mas porque Kaori á ajudou muito tempo atrás e elas se tornaram amigas.

- Sugoi! E o gato? (Naruto)

- O Yue? Infelizmente aquela criatura infernal também fala e eu tenho que ficar escutando a lenga, lenga dele, sem falar que...

Do nada um arrepio atravessa o corpo de Shu e com uma cara assustada ele olha para trás. Seguindo o olhar dele Naruto topou com Yue curvado sobre a mesa logo atrás deles. O rabo dele balançava levemente e os olhos estavam cravados em Shu. A boca se abriu em algo que parecia um sorriso e então ele disse:

- Sem falar que o que, Shu? (Yue)

A voz fria e os olhos vazios deram arrepios em Naruto e quase fizeram Shu ter um troço:

- N-na-nada Y-y-yue! (Shu)

- Sei... (Yue)

O gato se endireitou e voltou para o colo de Mura para alívio de Shu, que resmungou baixinho:

- Esse gato está passando tempo demais com aminha irmã. Já está pegando as manhas dela.

- Esse gato é estranho. (Naruto)

Shu riu sem humor e com um sorriso desanimado no rosto disse:

- Fico imaginando o que você vai dizer da minha irmã. Ela é dez vezes pior que esse gato.

- Sua irmã é a baixinha de cabelos roxos né? (Naruto)

- Hai, mas não se engane com a aparência. De nós três, Mura é a mais feroz.

No momento em que pronunciou essas palavras flashes de memórias vieram á mente de Shu e este ficou sério. Comum olhar desfocado ele murmurou para si mesmo:

- Na viagem até Konoha encontramos diversos bandidos e todos subestimaram minha imouto. No final não sobrava ninguém.

Um arrepio passou pela coluna de Naruto e Shu,vendo que falara em voz alta sorriu sem graça e disse:

- Não se preocupa cara. Ela é gente boa. Quando a conhecer você vai entender. Mura pode ser bem gentil quando quer.

O loiro deu uma rápida espiada para trás e viu que a pessoa de quem falavam olhava diretamente para ele. Os olhos eram como cavernas geladas, tão escuras que não se via seu fundo. Naruto se lembrou de quando ela falara mais cedo e soube que Yue jamais conseguiria atingir aquele nível de frieza. O loiro, quando olhou nos olhos dela, teve certeza de que ela poderia ser tão aterrorizante quanto gentil.

Capitulo 5

Kaori suspirou pela centésima vez. Em frente á sala Iruka explicava como os ventos podiam alterar a trajetória de uma shuriken, ajudando ou atrapalhando durante uma luta, mas a loira não estava prestando atenção de verdade. Seu olhar estava fixo em uma cabeleira loira logo á sua frente.

Naruto conversava com Shu baixinho, mas dava para ver sua animação. Estava claro que ambos estavam se entendendo ás mil maravilhas e que aquele era o inicio de uma boa e verdadeira amizade. Kaori não conseguia evitar sentir inveja.

Era verdade que ela havia deixado Shu sentar ao lado do loiro enquanto ela se sentava com a amiga, mas ela fizera isso por causa da sua timidez. Sim, timidez. Kaori era muito animada, adora pregar peças e estava sempre alegre, mas ela sempre ficava nervosa quando tinha de se apresentar a alguém. Isso era algo que ela não conseguia explicar. Se ela tivesse de se aproximar de alguém desconhecido no intuito de se apresentar ela ficaria completamente sem graça. Por essa razão Shu é que estava lá com Naruto e não ela. Depois Shu poderia apresentá-los, mas por enquanto ela teria de se contentar com a visão da linda cabeça loira.

Sem a menor vontade de prestar atenção na aula a loira colocou a mão na cabeça de Lyra e enquanto acariciava distraidamente a cabeça da loba, olhou para Mura.

A jovem Yuki estava completamente distraída. Seus pensamentos eram uma profusão de dúvidas, suposições e memórias. Suposições do que a presença deles na história poderia acarretar e memórias daquele e do outro mundo.

Ela sabia que a presença deles podia causar tanto bem quanto mal. O conhecimento que eles possuíam sobre os acontecimentos daquela dimensão poderiam ser fundamentais. Se eles conseguissem interferir da maneira correta poderiam salvar várias vidas, mas se eles cometessem algum erro os resultados poderiam ser bem piores do que seriam na versão original.

Quanto ás memórias, ela acreditava já possuir quase todas daquele mundo, mas ainda existiam espaços vazios principalmente de alguns anos atrás. Pareciam ser de alguns anos. Os mais recentes pra falar a verdade e aquilo estava incomodando muito. Ela tinha a nítida impressão de que quando adquirisse essas memórias que faltavam não ficaria nem um pouco feliz. Entretanto, parecia que aquelas lembranças eram importantes.

Mura estava perdida em pensamentos quando um movimento em seu colo chamou sua atenção. Baixando o olhar ela viu Yue, que ressonava tranquilamente e vez ou outra se mexia.

Quase automaticamente sua mão fez um afago na cabeça do gato, que ronronou de prazer ante ao carinho. Isso acabou por fazer um suave sorriso brotar na face normalmente fria.

Nesse instante ela sentiu um par de olhos pousarem sobre ela e quando olhou para o lado se deparou com Sasuke olhando para o gato com uma expressão curiosa.

Quando o moreno viu que estava sendo observado corou levemente e desviou o olhar. Mura nesse instante percebeu que apesar de todo o ódio que ela via brilhar nos olhos do Uchiha ele ainda não sabia controlar suas emoções como faria no futuro. Para a maioria ele era sim frio e impenetrável, mas para ela, que tinha grande controle sobre suas emoções e que sabia tudo o que tinha acontecido no passado dele havia uma chance de se aproximar e influenciá-lo. E foi com isso em mente que ela acabou por falar, com uma voz sem emoção, mas não tão fria quanto de costume:

- Não se deixe enganar. Yue não é assim tão calmo quanto aparenta.

O moreno olhou para ela confuso:

- Yue...

A jovem apontou para o gato em seu colo. Naquele momento ele realmente parecia bem calmo:

- Qual o seu nome?(Mura)

- Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke.

Logo após responder ele pareceu se dar conta de que estava sendo simpático e virou a face levemente corada para frente, fixando olhar no professor. Mura não insistiu. Era melhor ir com calma, mas antes de voltar a se perder em seus pensamentos ela deu um leve e quase imperceptível sorriso e disse:

- Sasuke... Eu sou Mura. É um prazer conhecê-lo.

Ao lado da jovem Yuki, Kaori segurava uma risadinha. Ela já tinha entendido onde Mura queria chegar e suspeitava que ela faria de tudo para isso. Só aquele pequeno sorriso deve ter sido bem difícil. Ela estava louca para ver onde aquilo iria dar.

A aula foi se arrastando e vez ou outra Iruka perguntava alguma coisa á turma. Quando questionados os novatos respondiam corretamente (na maioria das vezes, pois Shu errou algumas). Quando finalmente Iruka se despediu Naruto suspirou aliviado. Ele realmente odiava aquela aula. Olhando para o seu lado ele viu Shu de olhos fechados e com uma expressão sonolenta. O loiro não conseguiu evitar a risada que lhe subiu. Ele estava feliz. Ao que parecia ele finalmente tinha achado um amigo.

Nesse instante um cara alto de cabelo e olhos castanhos com roupa de chunnin entrou na sala. Aparentemente ele era o próximo professor. Ele olhou para os alunos e mandou que todos se levantassem e o seguissem:

- Que aula é agora? (Shu para Naruto enquanto ambos se levantavam)

- É a aula semanal de kendo.

- Kendo? (?)

Ouvindo a pergunta Naruto se virou para trás para ver quem falava e então corou. Diante dele estava a garota mais linda que ele já tinha visto. Até mesmo mais linda que Sakura:

- Naruto, essa é minha amiga Kaori! Kaori, esse é o Naruto! (Shu)

- Como vai? (Naruto corado)

Kaori sorriu diante disso e olhando para trás disse:

- Mura-chan, Lyra, Yue, esse é o Naruto-kun!

O loiro desviou a atenção da garota a sua frente e à fixou na outra logo atrás dela. Mura olhava com atenção para ele e isso o incomodou um pouco, mas como os olhos dela já não estavam mais tão frios ele sorriu. Estava prestes a cumprimentá-la quando o professor gritou:

- Ei, vocês cinco, andem logo!

_Cinco?_ Olhando com mais atenção Naruto viu que tinha alguém parado atrás de Mura e esse alguém era ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke, que para variar tinha aquela mesma expressão fria e arrogante de sempre no rosto. Entretanto, depois de encarar o olhar de Mura, para Naruto, Sasuke parecia apenas um garotinho bobo.

Bufando, o loiro deu as costas para o Uchiha e saiu da sala, sendo seguido pelos demais:

- Naruto-kun?(chamou Kaori)

O loiro olhou para o lado e viu que Kaori estava lá e sorria para si. Corando mais uma vez diante da jovem ele perguntou meio hesitante:

- O que foi... Kaori-chan?

Ouvindo o –chan no final do seu nome Kaori sorriu ainda mais. Para ela aquilo estava cada vez melhor:

- O que você acha da aula de kendo?

- É legal apesar de eu ser horrível nisso. (Naruto)

- Eu também não sou muito boa com espadas. (Kaori)

- E eu também não. (Shu aparecendo ao lado deles)

- Sério? Conhecem bem o kendo?(Naruto)

- Hai. Aprendemos o básico quando éramos mais jovens, mas espadas não são o nosso forte. (Shu)

- Fale por si baka! Mura-chan é magnífica com espadas! (Yue aparecendo na frente deles)

- Cala a boca gato dos infernos! (Shu)

- Calo se eu quiser cabeção! (Yue)

Enquanto o humano e o gato trocavam insultos Naruto e Kaori olhavam tudo com gotas na cabeça:

- Eles são sempre assim? (Naruto)

- Você ainda não viu nada! (Kaori)

Nesse momento eles chegaram á sala reservada ás aulas de kendo. Era uma espécie de dojo que podia abrigar toda a turma em volta do centro onde tinha uma área almofadada para os treinos:

-Atenção! Hoje eu quero ver se as aulas têm dado frutos. Vocês virão até aqui e lutarão entre si. Não quero reclamações! (professor)

No fundo da sala Shu olhava para o professor e sem saber quem ele era se virou para Kaori e perguntou:

- Reconhece ele?

- Nunca vi.

Realmente, aquele homem nunca tinha sido visto no anime ou no manga. Os três jovens não sabiam quem ele era, mas se nunca tinha aparecido possivelmente não era importante e por essa razão eles não prestaram mais atenção nesse fato:

- De acordo com a minha lista temos três novos alunos. O Hokage disse que são habilidosos, mas eu quero ver o que vocês podem fazer com espadas. A primeira luta será entre um dos novatos e o meu melhor aluno. Sasuke, venha aqui!

Quando o Uchiha entrou na área de luta as meninas começaram a gritar como loucas. Era possível distinguir frases como: "Te amo Sasuke-kun!" ou "Arrasa Sasuke!". O professor, irritado com a gritaria exclamou:

- Calem-se!

As meninas se calaram diante do tom do professor e esse, limpando a garganta, continuou:

- Bem, vejamos quem vou escolher como seu oponente. Hun, Yuki Mura! O Hokage disse que você é boa com espadas, quero ver o que pode fazer.

Enquanto Mura se dirigia até a arena as garotas do fã-clube do Sasuke vaiavam, mas duas pessoas, e dois animais, mais ao fundo da sala, começaram a rir o que fez com que certo loiro, sem entender nada perguntasse:

- Shu, Kaori-chan, do que estão rindo, dattebayo?

- É porque... a Mura... vai humilhar o cara! (Shu sem fôlego)

- Humilhar? Sério? (Naruto)

- É... (risos) Com toda a certeza! (Kaori)

Curioso, o loiro volta sua atenção para a luta.

Sasuke já se encontrava em posição com sua espada de treino feita de bambu, enquanto Mura encarava o professor:

- Algum problema? (professor)

A Yuki suspirou e pegou a espada de treino que o professor lhe estendia. Ela passou a espada de uma mão para outra e então disse:

- Iie, apenas não gosto de espadas de treino feitas de bambu, são leves demais.

A voz fria causou alguns arrepios no sensei e este se afastou assim que a garota tomou posição:

- Começar! (sensei)

Sasuke avançou em direção de sua oponente, mas Mura manteve os músculos relaxados e os olhos no oponente. No último instante, antes que Sasuke a atingisse ela fez um rápido movimento com a mão, tão rápido que quase ninguém conseguiu ver, e desarmou o Uchiha.

Aproveitando o choque que o fato de ter sido desarmado tão facilmente causou ao Uchiha ela avançou e aplicou um golpe certeiro na face do moreno, lançando-o ao chão.

O silencio que se seguiu foi completo. Shu, Kaori, Yue, Naruto e Lyra seguravam a custo as risadas e os outros estavam em completo estado de choque. O mais impressionante foi que mesmo naquele silencio ninguém ouviu os passos das Yuki quando ela se aproximou do jovem ainda estirado no chão. Sasuke segurava o nariz e os lhos estavam arregalados. Mura se abaixou perto dele e com uma voz baixa para apenas ele ouvir disse:

- Você tem uma boa postura. Poderia ser um bom espadachim com um pouco mais de treino. Se quiser aprender posso ensinar.

Para Mura aquilo era um tanto apressado, mas ela não tinha tempo a perder. Não sabia quanto tempo ficaria lá, por isso precisava fazer o possível e ela tinha consciência de que oferecer a Sasuke a chance de ficar mais forte era o melhor jeito de se aproximar, entretanto também sabia que se ele aceitasse o que ela estava oferecendo seria um milagre:

- Vem. (Mura oferecendo ajuda ao Uchiha para este se levantar)

O Uchiha hesitou por alguns instantes. Ele sabia que se aceitasse a ajuda para levantar estaria ao mesmo tempo admitindo que ela era melhor e que ele precisava de auxilio. Seu orgulho ordenava que ele se levantasse sozinho e desse as costas para a garota, mas os olhos vermelhos que lhe assombravam desde aquele dia faziam com que ele se lembrasse de que tinha de ficar mais forte. Espadas eram armas úteis e aquela garota era claramente excelente com elas. Ele estava em dúvida, mas seu desejo de poder falou mais alto que o orgulho. Ele soltou o nariz e estendeu sua mão agarrando a que Mura lhe estendia.

Assim que ambos ficaram de pé, sangue começou a escorrer do nariz de Sasuke e uma única gota caiu sobre a mão de Mura. Sasuke, quando notou, soltou a mão da garota e a levou mais uma vez ao rosto:

- Droga. (Sasuke)

As meninas finalmente se livraram do choque que ainda as tomava e começaram a fazer um verdadeiro fuzuê:

- Fiquem quietos! É só um pouco de sangue. Sasuke vai para a enfermaria e Mura, meus paraben... (sensei)

Nesse momento todos viram que tinha algo errado com Mura. Seu rosto estava pálido e seus olhos fora de foco estavam pregados na gota de sangue em sua mão.

Shu, Kaori, Yue, Lyra e até Naruto se aproximaram correndo e Sasuke deu um passo a frente, mas Mura não via ninguém. Tudo o que ela enxergava era o vermelho do sangue sobre sua pele clara, até que por fim não viu mais nada. Seus olhos se fecharam e o corpo pendeu para trás. Antes que atingisse o chão Naruto a segurou, para logo em seguida depositá-la gentilmente no chão:

- O que diabos aconteceu com ela? (sensei)

- Não sei! Nunca aconteceu antes! (Shu)

- Sasuke! Você fez alguma coisa? (sensei)

- N... não! Eu não fiz nada! Meu nariz começou a sangrar e uma gota caiu sobre a mão dela. Ela ficou assim quando viu o sangue!

- Sangue? (Shu)

Shu olhou para a mão de sua imouto e viu lá uma pequena gota de sangue manchando a pele branca. Nesse instante uma parte da memória que ainda faltava a Shu surgiu e então ele entendeu o que tinha acontecido com Mura:

- Ela lembrou... (Shu)

- Shu, você tá bem? Está muito pálido! (Kaori)

Realmente, as memórias eram tão fortes que Shu empalideceu e seu estômago se revirou, mas como as memórias não eram tão ruins para ele como eram para Mura ele permaneceu consciente:

- To legal Kaori, só me lembrei de uma coisa.

Ouvindo a voz do amigo a loira sentiu um arrepio passar pelas costas e soube que o que quer que ele tenha lembrado, não era nada agradável:

- Será que dá pra algum de vocês me explicarem o que está acontecendo? Ela por um acaso tem problemas com sangue? (sensei)

- Não, sensei. Mura-chan não tem nenhum problema com sangue. Não entendo o que aconteceu. (Kaori)

- Melhor levá-la ao hospital. (sensei)

- Não precisa. Eu mesma vou examiná-la.

Kaori se ajoelhou ao lado da amiga e antes que o sensei perguntasse qualquer coisa ela fez um sinal com a mão e esta se cobriu com um chakra esverdeado. Todos na sala se surpreenderam e o sensei sussurrou para si mesmo uma pergunta cheia de incredulidade:

- Ninjutso médico?

Enquanto isso Shu olhava Kaori passar a mão sobre o corpo de Mura e preocupado perguntou baixinho, só para ela ouvir:

- Você sabe o que está fazendo?

- Lembrei o suficiente para isso.

Após alguns minutos de completo silêncio Kaori cancelou o jutso e disse:

- Não tem nada de errado com ela. Deve ser apenas cansaço. Ela anda dormindo mal. Se me der licença sensei, vou levar ela para casa.

- Tudo bem, pode ir. Explicarei o que aconteceu ao próximo professor. (sensei)

- Eu também... (Shu)

- Shu, é melhor você ficar, assim você pode me passar a matéria depois e, além disso, precisamos deixar a Mura descansar em paz. (Kaori)

- Mas...

Ele queria discutir, mas achou melhor ficar quieto. Não era hora e nem lugar para discussão e também, ele não poderia fazer nada para ajudar mesmo. Por essa razão ele concordou em silêncio e deixou que Kaori levasse Mura de volta para casa, seguida por Yue e Lyra que durante o episódio estiveram quietos em um canto.

Shu olhou a sua volta e viu rostos desconfiados e surpresos ao mesmo tempo. Ele via rostos confusos e rostos admirados, mas nenhum desses rostos lhe importava. A única coisa que importava para ele era um rosto que estava apenas em sua memória. O rosto da sua irmã. O rosto dela no dia em que suas vidas foram completamente modificadas. O rosto de Mura no dia em que a pureza da neve se manchou de sangue.

Capitulo 6

_As flores de cerejeira dançavam ao sabor do vento. Algumas se acomodavam no solo e outras caiam nas águas do lago e lá flutuavam com delicadeza. Outras eram carregadas pelo vento e pousavam sobre o beiral de uma das janelas que se encontravam abertas em uma casa não muito longe. Era uma cabana simples, mas bela. Combinava com aquela paisagem como se estivesse lá desde o início dos tempos, quando mesmo a mais antiga daquelas cerejeiras ainda era um broto._

_ De repente, sem aviso prévio a calmaria do local é quebrada pelo som de risadas. Três crianças saem da casa correndo. A frente uma garota baixa de curtos cabelos lilases e olhos violetas. Ela ria com vontade enquanto olhava para trás e gritava para os companheiros:_

_ -Corram! Se continuarem assim nunca irão me alcançar.(?)_

_ - Mura-chan, assim não vale! Você é muito mais rápida que nós.(?)_

_ A garota que gritou a resposta era loira e seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um rabo alto. Devia ter a mesma idade da outra e seus olhos verdes espelhavam uma alegria tipicamente juvenil:_

_ -Kaori tem razão! Isso não vale!(?) _

_ O último deles era um garoto que tinha um cabelo escuro e bastante arrepiado. Era aparentemente um ano mais velho que as duas meninas e como aquela que estava na frente, ele tinha olhos violetas: _

_ - Você é mole demais! Para de reclamar Shu!(Mura)_

_ Mura parou de olhar para trás e acelerou seus passos, alcançando rapidamente as primeiras cerejeiras. Assim que se viu embaixo das lindas flores ela se virou e esperou pelos dois. Assim que os dois chegaram até ela, Mura riu e disse:_

_ - Vocês são muito lentos!_

_ - Errado! Você é que é rápida demais!_

_ Mura e Kaori olharam para a cara irritada de Shu e começaram a rir. O rapaz até tentou resistir, mas acabou rindo também. Quando finalmente se acalmaram Kaori perguntou:_

_ - Querem ir lá em casa? Minha Okaa voltou e fez doces._

_ - Sua mãe voltou? Eu topo! Tô loco pra ver ela! Estava com uma saudade dos peit... er... Quer dizer, dos doces dela. (Shu)_

_ - Sei... Dos doces, né, seu hentai. (Mura)_

_ - Não tenho culpa se a mãe da Kaori é bem dotada. (Shu)_

_ Ele estava sorrindo, mas parou no instante em que levou um cascudo da Kaori:_

_ - Olha como fala da minha mãe! Mas e aí? Vamos?(Kaori)_

_ - Vão vocês. Quero ver se consigo convencer meu otou-san a me ensinar uma técnica nova. (Mura)_

_ - Então tá! Vamos Shu! (Kaori)_

_ - Vamos! (Shu)_

_ Os dois se despediram de Mura e então saíram correndo em direção a pequena vila que não ficava distante. Enquanto se afastava da casa e da irmã um estranho arrepio passou pelas costas de Shu e um sentimento ruim pesou em seu coração. Ele o ignorou. Continuou correndo, substituindo os maus sentimentos por lembranças do corpo bem dotado da mãe de Kaori. Ele nem imaginava que mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, seu mundo iria ruir. Não sabia que a irmã que conhecia iria sumir quase que completamente. Não sabia que aquele dia ficaria eternamente marcado a fogo em sua mente e alma._

- Shu! (Naruto)

O moreno despertou de seu sonhar acordado. As lembranças parcialmente frescas em sua memória o deixavam confuso e ele só se deu conta de onde estava quando viu um par de olhos azuis o encarando preocupado. Vendo isso, Shu sorriu, e afastando as más recordações disse:

- Calma cara! Eu só tava distraído.

- Tem certeza que só estava distraído? (Naruto)

- Sério cara, eu to legal. Só estou preocupado com a minha imouto. (Shu)

O loiro não acreditou. Ele só conhecia Shu a algumas horas, mas já tinha notado que ele não era o tipo de cara que ficava perdido em pensamentos, preocupado ou não. Naruto tinha a estranha impressão de que tinha mais alguma coisa, mas preferiu não comentar, com medo de afastar o outro com sua curiosidade. A verdade era que o loirinho se sentia feliz como a tempos não se sentia, pois parecia que finalmente tinha encontrado um amigo. Mesmo distraído Shu havia lhe feito companhia por todo o intervalo e ele tinha conversado consigo, tinha contado coisas sobre o lugar onde tinha nascido e perguntara coisas sobre a vida de Naruto. Ele fora legal e o loiro queria manter essa amizade:

- Agora é você quem ficou estranho. (Shu)

- Gomen, hehehe. (Naruto coçando a cabeça)

- Tudo bem, mas mudando de assunto, quer treinar comigo amanhã. A Kaori possivelmente também vai e se a Mura estiver melhor é quase uma certeza. Topa?(Shu)

Dessa vez o loiro realmente se surpreendeu. Era a primeira vez que alguém o chamava para treinar. Ele sempre tinha treinado sem ajuda, sozinho. Aquele convite conseguiu realmente deixar o loiro feliz:

- Claro, datteba!

- Legal! Vou ver se acho um lugar bem legal pra gente treinar e...

- Calem a boca os dois! (Sensei)

A sala toda riu, mas os dois ignoraram. Continuaram conversando, só que dessa vez mais baixo para evitar interrupções desnecessárias por parte do professor. Diante da sala o sensei continuava explicando como Konoha havia surgido.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia os pesadelos acordaram Mura, só que dessa vez tinha algo diferente. Alguns elementos novos e perturbadores.

Automaticamente ela levou a mão à cintura, buscando algo que não estava lá. Aquele vazio na cintura fez com que ela sentisse uma vulnerabilidade tão grande que instintivamente, seguindo as memórias daquele mundo que tinha acabado de recuperar, ela fechou os olhos e chamou. Chamou e foi atendida.

No instante em que a mentalizou ela surgiu em sua mão. Uma katana samurai em sua bainha completamente negra a exceção de alguns desenhos tribais em prata. Uma espada belíssima e que parecia pulsar em sua mão.

A Yuki segurou o punho da espada e então a retirou da bainha, revelando a lâmina negra. Ela passou a mão pela espada e sentiu as inscrições em relevo que existiam na lâmina. A frase passou por sua mente com uma clareza única: _Implacáveis como o inverno._

As palavras do clã Yuki. Usadas muito tempo atrás por um de seus mais fortes e temíveis membros para descrever as pessoas que faziam parte do clã. Ela lembrava-se bem dessas palavras. Lembrava-se daquela katana. Lembrava-se de_ tudo_.

Ela suspirou e embainhou a espada novamente, para em seguida a prender na cintura com uma fina corda negra. Logo em seguida ficou de pé e seus olhos pousaram automaticamente sobre o vidro que havia ao lado da cama. Ela se lembrava de tê-lo visto de manhã, mas sem memórias daquele mundo não lhe deu a devida importância. Com um suspiro ela abriu o vidro e tirou de lá um pequeno comprimido que jogou na boca e engoliu.

Mura então saiu do quarto e quando se aproximou da cozinha ouviu Shu e Kaori conversando, enquanto Lyra ouvia:

- Você realmente não se lembra de nada daquele dia? (Shu)

- Não. Algumas memórias ainda não voltaram e as daquele dia e dos três dias seguintes são algumas delas. (Kaori)

- Kuso! Já não basta tudo o que aconteceu no mundo do qual viemos? Por que tinha que acontecer algo do tipo aqui? Agora ela tem duas lembranças horríveis para assombrá-la! (Shu)

- Eu não sei o porquê de tudo isso acontecer. Ela realmente não merece. Mura-chan costumava ser uma criança gentil e alegre, mas depois do que aconteceu ela se quebrou. (Kaori)

- Não, ela não se quebrou. Não inteiramente pelo menos. Ela ainda é capaz de ser gentil e eu ainda consigo ver o brilho de alegria nos olhos dela, mesmo que esteja escondido sob a frieza. O que aconteceu foi que o lado mais feroz dela se libertou. O ódio que ela sentiu e que ainda sente fez com que ela se tornasse dura, feroz, mas se quer saber, eu ainda acho que existe esperança. Ela ainda sente, afinal de contas. (Shu)

- Nisso você tem razão. Ela esconde o que sente e se faz de forte, mas tudo aquilo ainda mexe com ela. A prova é que ela não consegue dormir. Ela revive tudo nessas horas que deveriam ser de descanso. Tudo vai ficar mais difícil agora. Ela não vai nem mesmo tentar dormir. Não sei como ela mantém aquela aparência fria. (suspiro) Ter de suportar duas lembranças diferentes, mas tão iguais em horror... (Kaori)

- Esqueça isso Kaori! (Mura)

Shu, Kaori e Lyra olharam para a porta e viram Mura parada com uma katana na cintura e uma expressão fria como gelo:

- Mas Mura... (Shu)

- De nada irá nos adiantar ficar nos preocupando com isso. Vamos ficar deprimidos e perderemos o foco no que podemos e devemos fazer. (Mura)

- Estaria se referindo a Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura? (Lyra)

- Hai. Temos em nossas mãos uma oportunidade única. Sabemos suas histórias, conhecemos seus potenciais, sabemos o que irá acontecer até um ponto bastante avançado da trama. Nesse mundo nós três recebemos um treinamento duro e somos particularmente fortes, possivelmente em nível chunnin ou mais. Podemos evoluir ainda mais antes de nos tornarmos gennins e podemos ajudá-los também. Com nossa ajuda eles serão mais fortes e seus pensamentos serão diferentes. (Mura)

- É o tipo de chance que qualquer fã gostaria de ter. (Kaori)

- Não acho que a sua situação não seja importante, mas como parece tão certa de que não devemos discutir isso irei me calar por enquanto e além do mais, você tem razão em um ponto Mura. Essa é uma chance que não pode ser desperdiçada. Já convidei o Naruto para treinar, só falta achar o lugar. (Shu)

- Muito bom Shu. Isso nos poupa um pouco de tempo. Deixe o lugar comigo. Vou encontrar algo até amanhã. Na verdade acaba de me ocorrer que chamar também o Sasuke para treinar conosco é uma boa idéia. A rivalidade que surgirá entre Naruto e Sasuke vai lhes dar um impulso positivo, principalmente se nós garantirmos que essa será uma rivalidade saudável. Só precisaremos garantir que as coisas não fiquem fora de controle antes da hora. À medida que formos mudando as coisas, o futuro também mudará e vai chegar o ponto em que não poderemos mais prever com absoluta certeza o que irá acontecer. Temos de fazer o máximo de modificações no presente, mas devemos ter cuidado com para não perdermos o foco. Pelo menos por enquanto. (Mura)

- Você está certa, temos de tomar cuidado. Quanto ao Uchiha, bom, eu não sou fã dele. Acho ele um idiota arrogante e metido a besta, mas infelizmente ele é importante na história. Devido a isso e somente a isso irei suportá-lo, mas e a Sakura? (Shu)

- Por enquanto ela está fora. A obsessão que ela tem por Sasuke atrapalha. Se a convidássemos ela não treinaria, ficaria flertando e desviaria a atenção dos rapazes. Ela vai ter de esperar. Quando já tivermos mais intimidade com os meninos cuidaremos da Sakura. Concordam? (Mura)

- Por mim tudo bem. (Kaori)

- Por mim também. (Shu)

Mura assentiu e então depois de um segundo disse:

- Tem outra coisa que eu queria discutir.

- O que? (Kaori)

- Como viemos parar aqui. (Mura)

Kaori e Shu se entreolharam. Ambos também estiveram pensando nisso. Era difícil explicar algo como aquilo:

- Eu tenho uma teoria, mas ela pode ser meio... ahn... sem noção. (Shu)

- Não tem importância. Fale. Já é melhor que nada, mesmo que seja sem noção. (Mura)

Shu parecia estranhamente sem graça. Ele hesitou mais um pouco até que por fim começou a falar:

- Alguns cientistas acreditam que existem milhares de universos, todos paralelos e cada um com uma "freqüência", por assim dizer, diferente.

- Onde quer chegar? (Lyra)

- Ele está dizendo que nós estamos em um desses mundos paralelos. (Kaori)

- Isso! E se... bom... E se algumas pessoas tivessem a habilidade de captar essas diferentes freqüências e interpretá-las adquirindo informações desses outros mundos? Subconscientemente, é claro. (Shu)

- Como se fosse algo da sua própria imaginação. (Mura)

- É.

- Então, basicamente, você está querendo dizer que pessoas que criam filmes, animes, mangas, livros e tudo o mais estão inconscientemente captando e interpretando a freqüência de outros universos? (Mura)

- Isso mesmo! (Shu)

- Mas isso ainda não explica como viemos parar aqui! (Kaori)

- Olha, nós estávamos vendo Naruto né? Se minha teoria estiver certa o anime é como se fosse a transmissão da freqüência daquele universo. Enquanto assistíamos começou uma tempestade e havia muitos raios. Um desses rios deve ter caído próximo da nossa casa e a eletricidade pode ter interferido na freqüência do quarto, nos jogando em uma dimensão vazia entre nosso mundo e o mundo do Naruto, mantendo as duas freqüências diferentes em um equilíbrio. Possivelmente se tivéssemos saído do quarto ou esperado um pouco acabaríamos voltando para a freqüência normal do nosso mundo, mas eu comecei a mexer no computador, que possivelmente estava servindo de condutor ou algo do tipo, desse modo eu devo ter desequilibrado as coisas e fomos jogados lançados dentro da freqüência do mundo do Naruto. Como não existíamos na história originam não poderíamos aparecer assim de repente. Acho que as duas freqüências se misturaram criando uma nova mais parecida com a do mundo do Naruto, o que fez com que esta realidade fosse basicamente igual a original, mas nós, e talvez algumas outras coisas do nosso mundo fomos acrescentados. Basicamente, uma nova dimensão foi criada tendo por base a nossa e a do Naruto. Possivelmente no nosso mundo as versões de nós de lá acordaram normalmente e continuam com suas vidas e na dimensão original do Naruto ele continua em guerra. Agora nós pertencemos a essa dimensão, nossas memórias ficaram devido ao modo como tudo aconteceu e nós regredimos no tempo possivelmente como um modo de conservação. Se aparecêssemos aqui com nossas idades normais seriam lembranças demais de uma só vez. Nesse ponto nós somos maduros o suficiente e as memórias não são tantas. Talvez a época que se passava no episódio que estávamos vendo também tenha ajudado. No geral, fomos encaixados na história a partir de um ponto aceitável e as memórias daqui vêm aos poucos para evitar um choque.

Quando acabou de falar Shu deu um sorriso e olhou para as meninas e viu que todas o olhavam como se tivesse surgido uma segunda cabeça nele. Vários minutos depois Kaori disse:

- Você leu muita ficção científica. (Kaori)

Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Shu ao ouvir aquilo. Ele já estava prestes a brigar quando ouviu Mura falar:

- É o melhor que dá pra imaginar.

- Você acha, Mura-chan?(Kaori)

- É meio doida e não dá pra provar, mas é o melhor que temos. (Mura)

- O que fazemos agora?(Shu)

- Você pode imaginar quanto tempo essa nossa situação pode durar?(Mura)

- Se eu estiver certo, para sempre. Afinal somos versões alternativas dos nossos "eus" originais.

Mura refletiu durante um curto espaço de tempo e então depois de um suspiro, disse:

- Não tem nada a se fazer. Vamos apenas nos integrar e tentar interferir da melhor maneira possível. Aproximar Naruto e Sasuke e torná-los mais fortes é o primeiro passo.

Assim que terminou de falar Mura deu as costas aos outros e se dirigiu para a porta:

- Onde vai? (Shu)

- Procurar um local para treinarmos e também ver se acho o Yue. Não gosto quando ele some. (Mura)

Sem mais palavras ela saiu da casa e começou a correr.

Enquanto saltava sobre os telhados das casas sua mente se desviou para as lembranças recém adquiridas. O jeito como as coisas tinham acontecido naquele mundo era de certo modo mais e ao mesmo tempo menos perturbador do que em sua dimensão original.

No lugar de onde viera aquilo que mais lhe perturbou não foi o que viu, mas o que não fez. Sua covardia era a razão de seus piores pesadelos, mas nesse mundo as coisas mudavam. O que a assombrava eram as cenas do que tinha ocorrido e também aquilo que ela se tornou naquele dia.

Ao menos naquele mundo ela teria aquilo que mais desejava e que não teve no outro. Vingança. Pura, completa e cruel. Claro, ela sabia que esse não era um caminho muito bom, ela assistia Naruto no final das contas. Entretanto ela queria isso. Tomaria cuidado e aguardaria a hora certa e diferente do que Sasuke havia feito ela não se concentraria só nisso. Ela sabia que para não cair na escuridão precisaria achar outra coisa para fazer da sua vida. Ela viveria sua vida, mas quando a chance aparecer ela vai se vingar.

De repente um vulto para a sua frente, interrompendo suas reflexões. Parando de correr ela observou Yue. Ele parecia curiosamente satisfeito consigo mesmo:

- Onde esteve? (Mura)

- Ouvi Shu falar sobre precisarem de um local de treino então fui procurar. (Yue)

- Achou? (Mura)

- Hai! Venha, irei lhe mostrar Mura-chan. (Yue)

Ele se virou e começou a correr em grande velocidade e a jovem o seguiu. Ele levou Mura até o Monte Hokage. Lá do alto era possível ver toda a Konoha brilhando sobre a luz do luar.

O gato guiou a humana pela floresta que havia lá em cima até chegarem a uma grande parede de rocha coberta por plantas e musgo. O animal então se virou para a humana e disse:

- Acho que irá gostar!

Nesse instante ele andou um pouco e pareceu sumir no nada, mas quando Mura se aproximou e observou com atenção percebeu uma abertura na rocha escondida pelas plantas. A abertura era grande o bastante para um adulto passar abaixado e estava perfeitamente escondida. Somente quem tivesse sentidos aguçados de um gato ou que estivesse procurando por algo do tipo naquele lugar poderia encontrá-la.

Curiosa, Mura passou pela abertura e se viu em um espaço mais amplo, como o interior de uma caverna. Essa caverna era na verdade um tipo de túnel que seguia durante algum tempo para terminar em um espaço aberto.

Quando Mura saiu do túnel e viu onde ele acabava, deu um de seus raros sorrisos e acariciando o gato disse:

- Muito bem Yue. Ótimo trabalho.

O gato ronronou de prazer e a humana correu os olhos mais uma vez pelo lugar antes de sussurrar apenas para si:

- É perfeito.

Capitulo 7

_ Eles não demoraram a sumir de sua vista. As flores continuavam a cair, mas ela não ligava. Correu de volta para casa gritando:_

_ - Otou-san, otou-san!_

_ A casa por dentro era muito acolhedora, com uma perfeita mistura do oriental e ocidental. Da sala ela ouviu uma voz masculina respondendo o seu chamado:_

_ - O que foi Mura?(?)_

_ Ela foi até lá e deitado em um sofá com um livro em mão estava Yuki Ichiro, a perfeita versão adulta de Shu. Quando viu a filha entrar na sala ele se sentou e sorriu:_

_ - Otou-san, o que está lendo? (Mura)_

_ - Nada que me impeça de atender os desejos de minha pequena hime. (Ichiro)_

_ - Se falar desse jeito ela vai pensar que pode pedir qualquer coisa. (?)_

_ Olhando para a porta que levava a cozinha ela viu sua mãe entrando na sala com o seu avental de trabalho e os cabelos lilases sujos de cinzas, o que indicava que ela acabava de sair da forja. Yuki Akira bagunçou os cabelos da filha antes de se curvar sobre o sofá e dar um selinho no marido:_

_ - E ela pode. Se vai ser atendida é que é outra história._

_ Os dois adultos riram e Mura fechou a cara, o que acabou por fazê-los rir ainda mais. Tentando acabar com aquelas risadas as suas custas ela saltou em cima do pai e pediu:_

_ - Otou-san, me ensina uma nova técnica?Eu já aprendi o mizu no kinobori. (Mura)_

_ O casal parou de rir e ambos encararam a garota. Por um instante eles pareceram preocupados, mas logo voltaram a sorrir e Ichiro perguntou:_

_ - Você é realmente um pequeno gênio. O que quer aprender agora?_

_ - Eu queria aprender algumas técnicas do elemento hyouton. O senhor me ensina? (Mura)_

_ - Não sei. Você ainda é meio nova, mas... (Ichiro)_

_ Ele olhou para a esposa em busca de uma opinião e a viu assentir:_

_ - Mas acho que não faz mal. (Ichiro)_

_ - Viva! (Mura)_

_ A jovem Yuki deu um abraço no pai em agradecimento e este sorriu com aquilo. Ele estava prestes a dizer algo quando gelou. Vendo que algo estava errado Akira perguntou:_

_ - O que foi Ichiro?_

_ Enquanto se levantava com a filha ainda em seus braços ele falou:_

_ - Tem dois chakras vindo nessa direção._

_ - Podem oferecer perigo? (Akira)_

_ - Não sei. Esses chakras pertencem a shinobis, isso é uma certeza, mas não consigo afirmar com certeza se são ou não perigosos. (Ichiro)_

_ Mura ouvia a conversa dos pais bem quietinha. Ela não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que não era algo bom:_

_ - Eles acabam de passar pela aldeia. Não se aproximaram muito. Acho que não querem chamar a atenção. (Ichiro)_

_ - Ainda estão vindo nessa direção? (Akira)_

_ - Sim, mas acho que irão passar direto, sem verem o lago ou a casa. Talvez..._

_ Ichiro parou de falar nesse instante. Sua face tinha ficado branca e os olhos desfocados. Foi com uma voz sem emoção que ele disse:_

_ - Mudaram o rumo. Estão vindo para o lago e conseqüentemente a casa. _

_ - Por que? Por que estão vindo para cá? (Akira)_

_ - Eu não sei. Talvez tenham visto a fumaça da forja e imaginado que aqui teria uma casa ou um deles tem um faro apurado e sentiu o cheiro de comida. Eu não sei!_

_ Estava claro que ele estava nervoso. Mesmo naqueles dias qualquer um com kekkei genkai era morto. Ichiro tinha medo por ele e principalmente por seus filhos. Eles viviam em um lugar isolado, no interior, o lar ancestral do clã Yuki. Raramente algum ninja passava por perto e quando passavam não chegavam tão perto da casa, mas daquela vez era diferente e ele estava com medo:_

_ - O que faremos? (Akira)_

_ Já fazia alguns anos desde que ele entrara em um combate sério. Estava meio fora de forma, mas se necessário ele iria lutar:_

_ - Se eles se mostrarem hostis iremos lutar. (Ichiro)_

_ - Mas e a... (Akira)_

_ Não foi necessário terminar. Mura era forte. Poderia vencer um gennin facilmente, mas não tinha experiência e aqueles oponentes não eram gennins. Ela não poderia lutar. Sabendo disso Ichiro tomou uma decisão. Ele tinha de proteger a filha e o melhor jeito era usando a sua mais poderosa barreira. Ela iria consumir metade do seu chakra, mas impediria que qualquer um visse, escutasse, sentisse, ou rastreasse Mura. Com a decisão tomada ele colocou a filha no chão, mas antes de iniciar os selos a segurou pelos ombros e perguntou:_

_ - Onde está seu irmão?_

_ - Foi até a aldeia com a Kaori. (Mura)_

_ O alivio floresceu. Ao menos seu filho estava bem. Ichiro iniciou a seqüência de selos. Ele gostaria de colocar a mulher dentro da barreira também, mas sabia que ela não iria aceitar e que ele precisaria da ajuda dela. Não podia lutar com apenas metade do seu chakra. _

_ No instante em que finalizou a seqüência Ichiro disse:_

_ - Mura, não se mexa._

- Já está na hora.

A jovem foi tirada de suas lembranças pelo aviso de Yue. Desde que vira pela primeira vez o lugar que o gato havia encontrado para os treinos ela não parou nem um instante. A jovem tinha passado toda a noite preparando o local e o deixando nas melhores condições possíveis. Quando finalmente parou o sol já tinha nascido. Enquanto descansava as lembranças mais uma vez vieram atormentá-la. Felizmente tinha deixado Yue responsável por chamá-la ou teria ficado horas perdida em pensamentos deixando seus outros assuntos de lado.

Como uma gata ela se esticou e saltou do galho onde estivera relaxando. Yue esperava pacientemente e ficou feliz com o carinho que recebeu quando Mura passou por ele. Sem perder mais tempo ele começaram a correr.

A velocidade em que corriam era alta e devido a isso não demoraram a alcançar seu objetivo. A Academia Shinobi de Konoha. Como estavam um pouco em cima da hora não se incomodaram em diminuir a velocidade ou mesmo usar métodos convencionais para entrar. Eles simplesmente continuaram em alta velocidade e no momento certo saltaram pela janela da sala, que para a sorte de ambos estava aberta. A entrada repentina assustou os alunos e a grande maioria só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando Mura e seu gato se acomodaram em seu lugar, já que para essa maioria, naquela velocidade, eles não passavam de um borrão.

Assim que viram a companheira entrar pela janela tanto Kaori quanto Shu fecharam a cara. Eles conheciam Mura muito bem e sabiam que pela pressa com que ela entrou possivelmente não tinha parado nem para comer. Prevendo uma situação como essa Kaori tirou de dentro de uma bolsa uma maça e assim que Mura se sentou ao seu lado entregou a fruta a ela. Meio sem graça a Yuki aceitou. Ela tinha acabado de morder a maçã quando Iruka entrou na sala e após cumprimentar os alunos começou sua aula, entretanto, nem todos prestavam atenção:

- Achou? (Kaori)

Não era necessária explicação. Mura sabia o que a amiga queria dizer:

- Sim. Espaçoso, bem escondido, suficientemente afastado para não chamar a atenção e um ambiente variado. (Mura)

- Impressionante. Já falou com o...

Ela não terminou, mas o olhar fixo no companheiro de mesa deixava claro de quem ela falava:

- Vou falar no intervalo. (Mura)

- Tem certeza de que devemos juntá-los tão cedo? (Kaori)

- É agora ou nunca. Temos de aproveitar que ele ainda é influenciável. (Mura)

A conversa das duas terminou por aí, já que mesmo falando bem baixo Sasuke poderia acabar ouvindo, mas bem em frente a elas dois garotos de cabelos espetados conversavam bem baixinho, pra ninguém ouvir:

- Achou um lugar para treinar? (Naruto)

- Não sei. (Shu)

O loiro olhou para o outro com uma gota na cabeça e sem entender perguntou:

- Como assim "não sei"? Você não tinha dito que ia procurar um lugar? (Naruto)

- Tinha, mas quem acabou indo foi a minha irmã e como só encontrei com ela agora não pude perguntar, mas como ela veio para a escola possivelmente achou um lugar, porque se não tivesse achado ainda estaria procurando. (Shu)

- Entendi. Espero que ela tenha encontrado um local bem legal. (Naruto)

- É quase certeza que ela achou um lugar bem isolado e tranqüilo. Ela gosta de privacidade nos treinos. (Shu)

- Legal! E o que vamos treinar? (Naruto)

Os dois passaram a aula inteira discutindo o que gostariam de treinar. O tempo passou rápido e o intervalo chegou. Naruto, Kaori e Shu se sentaram juntos embaixo de uma árvore que havia no terreno da Academia. Kaori dividiu sua comida com o loiro já que este não tinha trazido nada para comer. Lyra relaxava ao lado da dona, claramente cochilando. Eles estavam se divertindo, mas Naruto deu pela falta da Yuki mais nova e de seu gato:

- Onde está Mura e aquele gato doido dela?

Tanto Shu quanto Kaori riram ao ouvir o modo como Naruto tinha se referido a Yue. Estava claro que o loiro não tinha ido com a cara do gato. Segurando a risada Kaori respondeu:

- Mura tinha alguns assuntos pendentes para resolver e Yue foi junto. Agora vou te dar um conselho, não deixa Yue te ouvir o chamando desse jeito. (Kaori)

- É, o gato doido não ia gostar. (Shu)

Eles riram, mas Naruto ainda queria saber o que Mura estava fazendo. Ela despertava a curiosidade dele. Seus pensamentos deviam estar estampados na cara, pois Kaori se virou para ele e disse:

- Não se preocupe com ela. Logo Mura-chan se juntara a nós.

Por um instante o loiro se perguntou se realmente queria que ela se juntasse a eles, mas não demorou a banir esse pensamento da mente. Os olhos dela lhe davam arrepios, mas Shu tinha dito que ela era uma boa pessoa. Talvez ela realmente o fosse.

Perto dali, em uma sala vazia, Uchiha Sasuke comia seu obento enquanto contemplava o vazio. Perdido em pensamentos não percebeu a presença de outra pessoa na sala até esta se pronunciar:

- Não devia se isolar desse modo. Só te faz mal. (Mura)

Surpreso ele olhou para trás e a viu encostada na parede com Yue aos seus pés. Sua expressão fria não deixou seu rosto, mas ele conseguia distinguir um fraco brilho nos olhos violeta, mas ele não sabia dizer de que era:

- O que faz aqui? (Sasuke)

- Vim lhe fazer um convite. (Mura)

- Um convite? (Sasuke)

- Sim. Vejo em seus olhos o desejo de se tornar mais forte, vejo o ódio que sente. Não sei a razão disso e não me importo em saber, mas também vejo em você potencial e se ficar treinando sozinho nunca vai mostrar tudo o que pode fazer. Quero que treine comigo e meus amigos. Podemos lhe ajudar mais do que imagina. (Mura)

As palavras atingiram o ponto, mas o orgulho ainda falava mais alto:

- Não preciso da sua ajuda. Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém. (Sasuke)

- Precisa sim. Todos precisam de ajuda Sasuke. Sou mais forte que você, não apenas no kenjutsu, mas no ninjutso, taijutso e possivelmente até no genjutso. Vim do País da Água até aqui acompanhada apenas pelos meus amigos e durante o caminho lutei, desde simples bandidos de estrada até alguns poucos shinobi e isso me deu um pouco de experiência. Conheço truques que seriam bastante úteis. Não vou ficar insistindo, pois a escolha é sua, mas que fique claro que sem mim e meus companheiros você demorara um longo tempo para atingir seus objetivos. (Mura)

Cada palavra dela tinha sido cuidadosamente escolhida para acertar o ponto fraco do Uchiha e elas fizeram efeito. O moreno queria dizer que tudo o que ela disse era mentira, mas não podia. Ele sabia que era verdade. Tinha visto no dia anterior que ela era melhor que ele. Ele conseguia ver nos olhos dela que ela não estava mentindo. Enquanto ela lhe dava as costa ele pensava no que tinha de fazer, mas não conseguia decidir. O orgulho era forte. Foi então que ela se virou uma última vez antes de deixar a sala e disse:

- Esperarei durante cinco minutos na frente da Academia. Se quiser se tornar mais forte apareça. (Mura)

E com essas palavras ela deixou o Uchiha.

Mura procurava por seu irmão e pela amiga quando os avistou com Naruto sob a sombra de uma árvore. Quando Shu a viu sorriu e gritou:

- Mura! Você chegou bem na hora!

Parando ao lado do irmão ela disse:

- Não grite.

Sorrindo como se ela não tivesse falado nada ele começou a explicar o porquê da animação:

- Eu mencionei ao Naruto que nós dois possuímos uma kekkei genkai, mas ele não sabia o que era isso. Eu ia explicar, mas já que chegou, explique você. Vocês não conversaram muito até agora.

O Uzumaki estava meio sem graça. Não queria parecer burro na frente dos novos amigos. Quando Mura olhou para ele o loiro acabou corando um pouco devido ao embaraço e a intensidade do olhar:

- Está bem. (Mura)

Sentando ao lado do rapaz Mura começou a explicar:

- Kekkei genkai é uma habilidade especial que é passada de geração em geração dentro de uma família. Existem diversos clãs que possuem uma linhagem avançada. Aqui mesmo em Konoha têm alguns. O Hyuuga é um bom exemplo. Esse clã possui uma kekkei genkai ocular, um doujutso, conhecido como byakugan.

Enquanto ela falava Naruto percebia que a voz não estava tão gélida quanto antes. Para falar a verdade estava até gentil e o jeito que ela explicava fazia com que ele entendesse:

- Que tipo de habilidade você e Shu possuem? (Naruto empolgado)

- O nosso clã possui uma habilidade elemental. Fundindo dois elementos, o fuuton e o suiton, tanto eu como o Shu criamos outro elemento. O hyouton.

- Hyouton? (Naruto)

Sorrindo levemente diante da empolgação do loiro Mura decidiu dar uma demonstração. Olhando para Kaori pediu silenciosamente a garrafa de água que ela segurava. Compreendendo, Kaori deu a garrafa pra ela.

A Yuki abriu a garrafa e a virou sobre sua mão aberta. Por um curto instante pareceu que a água ia cair no chão, mas ela se moldou e então congelou, criando uma linda flor de gelo que foi apresentada ao Uzumaki:

- Sugoi! (Naruto)

Ainda sorrindo de leve Mura jogou a flor de gelo para o alto, onde esta se estilhaçou:

- Quando começarmos a treinar pra valer você verá coisas bem mais incríveis. (Mura)

O garoto deu o seu melhor sorriso e respondeu:

- Estou louco pra isso!

Shu riu e Kaori o acompanhou. A empolgação de Naruto era divertida. Estava na cara que eles iriam se entender muito bem. Eles voltaram para a sala de aula da maneira como fariam as coisas a partir daquele dia. Juntos.

As aulas seguintes pareceram correr em extrema velocidade. Logo chegou a hora de ir embora e o grupo deixou a Academia. Lá fora Mura se virou para os companheiros disse em uma voz sem emoção, mas não gélida como costuma ser:

- Tenho um último assunto a resolver aqui. Yue irá levá-los até o campo de treinamento. Estarei lá logo.

Shu, Kaori, Yue e Lyra sabiam do que se tratava, mas Naruto não e ele ficou curioso, mas esqueceu isso quanto o gato começou a andar enquanto dizia:

- Sigam-me. (Yue)

E eles seguiram. Correram atrás do gato até alto do Monte Hokage, onde Naruto comentou:

- Eu passo bastante tempo aqui em cima, mas não conheço nenhum lugar bom para treinar.

- Você não teria como conhecer. É muito bem escondido. Agora calem-se e venham. (Yue)

O neko os guiou por entre as árvores até a mesma parede de rocha que tinha mostrado para Mura no dia anterior e a surpresa dos jovens ao notarem a passagem escondida foi, se não igual, maior do que a da Yuki.

Quando chegaram ao final do túnel ficaram pasmos. Estavam diante de uma área surpreendente. À frente deles e encontrava uma enorme clareira que era dividida ao meio por um fino córrego que começava em uma pequena lagoa, onde uma cachoeira saída diretamente da rocha desabava. À esquerda árvores e mais árvores davam continuidade a floresta. Todo esse espaço era cercado por uma parede de rocha que dava completa privacidade e garantia que não seriam interrompidos.

Maravilhados eles correram pela clareira e logo Shu e Kaori perceberam que Mura tinha limpado todo o ambiente e preparado tudo já que em um dos lados da clareira tinham quatro alvos montados e perto das árvores algumas caixas estavam abrigadas e era certeza que estavam cheias de objetos que seriam úteis nos treinos:

- Ei, o que é aquilo? (Naruto)

Kaori e Shu olharam para o local que Naruto apontava e viram que apoiada em uma rocha ao lado da lagoa estava a espada de Mura:

- Aquilo é Koori, a espada forjada por Mura. (Shu)

- Foi Mura quem fez aquela espada? Muito legal! Posso segurar? (Naruto)

O loiro tinha se aproximado da katana e estendido a mão, mas parou quanto ouviu a advertência de Shu:

- Não faria isso se fosse você.

- Por que não? (Naruto)

Foi então que uma voz fria foi ouvida:

- Porque ela não iria permitir.

Os três humanos seguidos dos dois animais olharam para trás e puderam ver então, na entrada do campo Mura e logo atrás desta, Uchiha Sasuke:

- O que ele tá fazendo aqui? (Naruto)

- Posso perguntar o mesmo. (Sasuke)

Os dois se encaravam de maneira hostil. Nenhum deles imaginava que outra pessoa viria, muito menos que essa pessoa seria alguém com quem estavam sempre brigando:

- Os dois estão aqui para treinar e a partir de hoje serão companheiros. Seus treinos serão quase todos juntos, principalmente no começo. Não quero saber de brigas. Vocês vão se entender por bem ou por mal. (Mura)

Os dois garotos olharam para Mura e tremeram. Os olhos dela estavam mais gélidos que antes. Sob a mira daqueles olhos eles pareciam queimar e a sensação era tão forte que por um instante ambos pensaram que o violeta tinha se tornado azul gelo, mas logo viram que isso era tolice de suas cabeças.

Sasuke e Naruto mais uma vez se encararam e mesmo a contragosto concordaram silenciosamente entre si que era melhor evitarem brigas. Nenhum dos dois queria enfrentar o fogo gelado que queimava em Mura. Trégua estabelecida, Naruto se vira para Mura e pergunta:

- O que você quis dizer com "ela não permitiria"?

- Exatamente o que eu disse. Koori é bastante temperamental. Se qualquer um além de mim tentar pegá-lo ele vai atacar. (Mura)

- Atacar? Por quê? Como? (Naruto)

A Yuki pensou um pouco. Não tinha certeza se devia explicar, mas como não havia nenhuma razão realmente grave para não dizer ela decidiu por contar as peculiaridades de sua espada:

- Quando eu forjei essa katana usei uma técnica modificada da família de minha mãe. Na técnica original você mistura uma determinada quantidade de chakra no metal fundido, isso torna a lamina muito mais resistente e dependendo da quantidade a espada pode até mesmo adquirir qualidades especiais. O que eu fiz foi diferente. Alem de misturar o meu... chakra eu também misturei o meu sangue sem falar que a quantidade colocada de ambos foi um pouquinho exagerada. Além do mais esse "banho" de chakra durou todo o processo e não apenas a fundição do metal. Tudo isso que eu fiz ligou Koori a mim. Essa espada faz parte do que eu sou. Onde ela está eu posso ir. Se eu chamo ela vem. Ela vive dentro de mim. Ela fala comigo. Ela é um pedaço da minha alma. Koori não pode ser empunhada por mais ninguém. Enquanto minha vontade for forte ela não vai se quebrar. Enquanto eu tiver desejo de lutar ela permanecera afiada. É assim que é, e sempre será. (Mura)

Naruto e Sasuke estavam impressionados. Nunca tinham ouvido algo semelhante, mas algo ainda não tinha sido explicado:

- Você disse que se alguém além de você tentasse empunhar Koori ela iria atacar. Como? (Sasuke)

- Bom... Eu expliquei para ambos sobre minha kekkei genkai não é?

Ambos concordaram já que Sasuke tinha sido avisado no caminho:

- Pode-se dizer que o modo como Koori ataca é mais uma prova do quão ligados somos. Shu mostre para eles. (Mura)

- Por que eu? (Shu)

- Porque você pode fazer um mizu bushin e a Kaori não. (Mura)

Corando levemente por ter esquecido esse detalhe e com uma cara não muito boa devido ao deboche da irmã Shu fez um sinal de mão e criou um mizu bushin. O clone se adiantou e estendeu a mão para Koori, mas quando estava a milímetros de encostar na espada espinhos de gelo surgiram e perfuraram a mão do bushin fazendo o mesmo se tornar apenas uma poça de água:

- Viram? (Mura)

Tanto o loiro como o moreno estavam impressionados e surpresos apesar de o último tentar disfarçar. Nenhum deles tinha visto algo parecido até aquele momento:

- Isso é demais! (Naruto)

O Uchiha concordava, mas como sempre se conteve e mostrou a expressão mais indiferente que conseguia:

- Agora que já sabem que não devem mexer na minha espada devemos começar. (Mura)

- O que vamos treinar? (Naruto)

- Por enquanto você e Sasuke vão treinar algumas coisas básicas já que para treinarmos juntos é necessário que antes vocês dois possam nos acompanhar. (Kaori)

- Acham que não conseguimos acompanhá-los?! (Sasuke)

Sasuke estava ofendido. Dizer que ele precisava treinar coisas básicas para acompanhar o resto feria seu orgulho. Ele compreenderia se isso fosse só com o Uzumaki já que este era o pior aluno da Academia, mas não compreendia o porquê de ser incluído nisso:

- Sem querer ofender... (Shu)

- Mas possivelmente já ofendendo... (Yue)

Shu olhou feio para o gato por causa do comentário, mas continuou sem tentar discutir:

- Continuando. Você pode ser o melhor aluno da Academia, mas não está no mesmo nível de nós três. Recebemos treinamento ha muito mais tempo e vivemos sozinhos também há muito tempo. Se tentasse lutar com qualquer um de nós perderia em questão de segundos. Durante o tempo em que estivermos treinando é melhor você perder essa pose arrogante porque se não eu vou mostrar para você o que realmente significa ser um shinobi. Estamos entendidos? (Shu)

Sasuke ficou calado. Shu não era tão amedrontador quanto a irmã, mas quando falava sério ele podia ser quase tão frio quanto ela. Estava na cara que ele não estava brincando e o Uchiha achou melhor não provocar.

Enquanto Sasuke levava um sermão Naruto refletia. Ele sempre se fez de idiota para chamar a atenção, mas talvez fosse hora de parar. Se Sasuke, que era considerado um gênio não estava no mesmo nível que os três jovens do País da Água era certeza de que ele também não estava. Ouvir que precisava aprender coisas básicas para acompanhá-los era ruim, mas como sabia que possivelmente era verdade não falaria nada:

- Naruto. (Mura)

Ele olhou para trás e viu que a Yuki o encarava:

- O que foi? (Naruto)

- Não se sinta inferior. Trabalho duro é tudo o que precisa para se tornar forte. Eu lhe garanto que é bem mais satisfatório que talento natural. (Mura)

Ele não sabia como ela tinha adivinhado que ele estava se sentindo assim, mas ficou feliz. Era bom receber apoio:

- Arigato. (Naruto)

Ela surpreendentemente sorriu:

- Agora que as discussões acabaram vamos começar. (Mura)

- Explique o que temos de fazer, dattebayo!

- Subir em árvores. (Mura)

- Subir em árvores?! (Sasuke e Naruto)

- Isso aí! (Kaori)

- Só que terão de fazer isso sem usar as mãos. (Shu)

- Não entendi. (Sasuke)

- Pra conseguir fazer isso será necessário concentrar chakra na sola dos pés. É um exercício para aprender a controlar corretamente o chakra e ajuda bastante. Vejam, é assim que se faz. (Kaori)

A loira atravessou a clareira indo em direção as árvores. Quando chegou lá concentrou chakra nos pés e começou a subir tranquilamente, como se estivesse passeando em uma praça e não subindo em uma árvore com o corpo na horizontal:

- Entenderam? É isso que vocês precisam aprender. Eu aconselho vocês a no início tomarem impulso correndo, mas fiquem atentos. (Kaori séria)

- Atentos a que? (Sasuke)

Tanto Kaori quanto Shu riram quando ouviram a pergunta. Mura tinha tido uma idéia bem interessante para esse treino. Kaori ficou sabendo durante a aula e durante o intervalo a loira informou Shu. Aqueles dois teriam bastante trabalho. Quanto a reação de Mura pode-se dizer que deu arrepios. No instante em que ouviu a pergunta um sorriso surgiu, mas não era um sorriso gentil e nem suave. Era um sorriso sádico:

- Enquanto vocês treinam controle de chakra nós vamos treinar combate lutando entre nós. O aviso para ficarem atentos é porque uma arma ou jutso pode "acidentalmente" vir nessa direção. (Mura)

Os dois rapazes tiveram a nítida impressão de que se alguma coisa viesse na direção deles não seria acidente:

- Não se preocupem. Tem uma razão para fazermos isso, mas terão de descobri sozinhos. (Kaori)

- O treino inicial não acaba enquanto não descobrirem a razão desses nossos ataques "acidentais". (Shu)

- Mesmo se terminarem o treino de controle de chakra se não puderem responder essa questão não terão progredido, o que significa que vocês terão de começar tudo de novo. (Mura)

- É melhor se concentrarem... (Kaori)

- E começar a pensar nisso. (Mura)

- Marquem seus avanços com uma kunai. Boa sorte! (Shu)

Sasuke e Naruto se olharam. Os dois já tinham percebido que aquele treino não seriam nada fácil. Cada um escolheu uma árvore e os outros três se posicionaram no lado sem alvos da clareira. E o treino começou. Para a surpresa de todos, diferentemente do anime, Naruto não caiu no chão após poucos passos. Ele continuou correndo e quando marcou a árvore estava apenas um metro e meio abaixo do Uchiha. Aparentemente sua decisão de para de ser um idiota era séria e ele prestou atenção no que era para fazer. Os resultados de Sasuke não foram surpreendentes, pois foram os mesmos do anime.

Naruto estava satisfeito por ter quase conseguido alcançar o moreno e animado começou a subir mais uma vez, entretanto, na metade do caminho uma senbou o atingiu no ombro, fazendo sua concentração se evaporar e ele não foi o único já que quando olhou para o colega ele também tinha uma em seu ombro.

Os dois rapazes olharam para a clareira e viram que Shu e Kaori estavam de costas para eles, encarando Mura, enquanto esta estava de frente e em suas mãos estavam encaixadas várias senbous.

Realmente. Não ia ser nem um pouco fácil.

Capitulo 8 – 1 semana depois

Durante uma semana Naruto e Sasuke treinaram juntos e, depois de uma relutância inicial, até mesmo pensaram juntos sobre a questão imposta a eles. A Academia era freqüentada normalmente, mas desde aquele primeiro dia era comum ver-los juntos. Até Sasuke, tinha deixado sua solidão, mesmo que parcialmente obrigado por Mura O treino já dava sinais de estar funcionando. Tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke estavam claramente medindo melhor seu chakra. Agora eles finalmente tinham conseguido. Escalaram arvores e andaram sobre a água ao mesmo tempo em que desviavam de senbous, kunais, shurikens e jutsos.

Quando dominaram o mizu no kinobori eles se encararam. O negro e o azul se ligando. Naquele momento a inimizade foi deixada inteiramente de lado. Depois de uma semana treinando juntos e convivendo eles entenderam um ao outro. O que tinha sobrado entre eles era uma saudável rivalidade e uma curiosa camaradagem. O trio tinha conseguido em tempo recorde seu objetivo, entretanto ainda restava algo a fazer. Ver se eles eram suficientemente espertos:

- E então? Já sabem o motivo de termos feito o que fizemos? (Shu)

Naruto e Sasuke já sabiam. Tinham descoberto há alguns dias:

- O objetivo era fazer com que estivéssemos sempre alertas. (Naruto)

- E também facilitar o controle de chakra quando estivéssemos sobre pressão. (Sasuke)

Mura deu um passo a frente e os encarou com uma face extremamente séria. Era intimidante, mas os dois continuaram olhando-a nos olhos até que por fim a expressão dela suavizou e a mesma disse:

- Numa batalha nunca se sabe de onde virá o próximo ataque. Você deve sempre se manter alerta e controlar seu chakra o melhor que puder para que não acabe morto. Meus parabéns. Vocês conseguiram.

O orgulho preencheu o peito daqueles dois rapazes. Para eles não tinha nada melhor do que conseguir alcançar um objetivo:

- Mas esse treino ainda não acabou por completo. (Shu)

A alegria se foi:

-Como assim? (Naruto)

- Ficar atento a qualquer ameaça 24 horas por dia não é algo que se consegue com um treino como esse. Isso foi só o começo. Todos nós precisamos aprender a ficar alertas e por isso, a partir de amanhã, à meia-noite, estará valendo nosso treino especial. (Kaori)

- Que treino? (Sasuke)

- Armadilhas. Sem hora, marcada, sem aviso, sem limitações. A idéia é armar armadilhas um para o outro. Ataques surpresa também valem. (Mura)

- Isso será válido a qualquer hora? Quando estivermos dormindo, treinando ou comendo? (Sasuke)

- Sem hora proibida. (Mura)

Naruto e Sasuke engoliram em seco. Não era muito animador pensar que se podia acordar com uma kunai na garganta, mas o treino fazia sentido e eles poderiam fazer o mesmo, então não tinha problema:

- Agora que tudo foi explicado, vamos. (Shu)

- Espera! Vamos onde? (Naruto)

As meninas já se afastavam em direção a saída, deixando os rapazes para trás:

- Nos divertir um pouco. Vocês merecem uma recompensa. (Shu)

Aquilo animou os dois jovens novamente:

- O que faremos? (Sasuke)

- A primeira parte do programa que as meninas inventaram não será muito agradável para nós. Elas querem fazer algumas compras e nós seremos aqueles que irão acompanhar e carregar as sacolas delas.

Tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke torceram a cara. Não tinham gostado muito dessa idéia:

- Não precisam estressar. Depois fica melhor. Assim que nos livrarmos das sacolas iremos até uma sorveteria e depois vamos dar uma escapadinha para o vilarejo próximo daqui. Está acontecendo um festival lá. Vai ser divertido. (Shu)

O resto do plano parecia bom, então eles se conformaram. Foi esse o momento que Yue e Lyra escolheram para aparecer:

- As meninas estão esperando. (Lyra)

- E Mura-chan está de mau humor. (Yue)

O jeito como o gato falou isso causou arrepios nos três garotos. O suave tom de riso por trás da fala indicava que era melhor eles se apressarem e foi o que fizeram.

Os cinco deixaram o campo de treinamento e foram ao centro comercial de Konoha, onde as meninas não perderam tempo. Foram entrando em loja atrás de loja e todas as sacolas eram entregues aos rapazes. Foi quando estavam próximas a uma loja de roupas masculinas que elas se viraram para os meninos e fixaram os olhos no loiro. As roupas meio curtas dele pediam para serem substituídas e lembrando-se do gosto horrível que Naruto tinha com relação às roupas elas não perderam tempo. Após uma curiosa comunicação por meio de um olha pouco disfarçado ambas as meninas sorriram. Um sorriso que fez um arrepio passar pela espinha do loiro. Arrepios que pioraram ainda mais quando Mura se virou para ele e disse:

- Naruto-kuun!

Aquilo realmente assustou. O tom da voz, o jeito como ela falou e o brilho nos olhos da Yuki realmente meteram medo no Uzumaki:

- O- o q-que foi?(Naruto)

Sob os olhos incrédulos de Shu e Sasuke as duas meninas agarraram o loiro e o arrastaram até a loja:

- O que foi isso?! (Sasuke)

Quando não obteve resposta Sasuke se virou e olhou para Shu e viu que os olhos dele estavam tristes e fixos na porta da loja por onde a irmã tinha sumido. Aquele olhar preocupou e ao mesmo tempo despertou a curiosidade do Uchiha:

- O que foi? (Sasuke)

- Pensei que nunca mais a veria sorrindo dessa maneira. (Shu)

- Afinal de contas, o que aconteceu no passado de vocês?

Depois de uma semana não apenas Sasuke, mas também Naruto, perceberam que algo no passado daquele trio era profundamente traumatizante:

- Mura viu algo que nenhuma criança deveria ver e aquilo a mudou. Ela foi corrompida por sentimentos que não são saudáveis. Por muito tempo temi que ela se perdesse na escuridão. (Shu)

Sasuke sentiu vontade de perguntar os detalhes, mas estava claro que Shu não desejava falar daquele assunto e por isso o rapaz deixou o assunto de lado e ficou apenas parado ao lado do amigo, aguardando a volta das garotas e do loiro.

Mais de meia hora se passou antes dos três saírem da loja e dessa vez não com algumas sacolas, mas muitas. Naruto já não vestia suas roupas antigas. Agora, com roupas civis, ele parecia outra pessoa. Bermuda azul claro, camisa branca e chinelos de dedo deram a ele um visual bem relaxado e charmoso.

O conjunto formou uma visão tão linda que as meninas mal escondiam a empolgação e orgulho pelo resultado que alcançaram:

- Essas sacolas são todas suas Naruto? (Shu)

- Sim. Eu disse que não podia pagar por tudo isso, mas elas insistiram. Disseram que eram presentes.

O loiro estava bastante sem graça, mas ele tinha gostado das roupas e receber um presente, mesmo que tão exagerado o deixou feliz:

- Realmente são presentes. Não teremos dificuldades para pagar e as roupas ficaram ótimas em você. (Kaori)

- Principalmente a roupa de treino. Você ficou muito bem nela. (Mura)

O Uzumaki corou com esses comentários. Era a primeira vez que recebia elogios de garotas:

- Pra falar a verdade nos empolgamos tanto que ficamos com vontade de fazer o mesmo com o Sasuke, mas infelizmente não dará tempo. (Kaori)

Aliviado por ter escapado daquilo Sasuke disse:

- Onde vamos deixar esse monte de sacolas?

- Podemos deixar tudo em nossa casa e outra hora o Naruto pode pegar as coisas dele. Sem falar que também podemos nos trocar. Ir a uma sorveteria e depois a um festival usando roupas de treino não é legal. (Mura)

E assim foi. Eles correram até a casa onde o trio morava e quando chegaram lá foram trocar de roupa, inclusive Sasuke. Felizmente o Uchiha e Shu tinham a mesma altura tornando o empréstimo de uma roupa possível. Naruto, sendo o único que já estava vestido foi deixado na sala.

Enquanto esperava pelos outros o loiro começou a observar a sala. Sem muitos enfeites era uma sala bem simples. O que mais se destacava lá era uma grande fotografia pendurada no meio da parede. Na foto um homem alto de cabelos escuros bem arrepiados e olhos violetas carregava nos ombros uma versão em miniatura de si mesmo e sorria para a linda mulher ao seu lado. Ela era baixinha e com longos cabelos lilases. Os olhos violetas transmitiam alegria e amor. Ao lado da mulher baixinha tinha outra mulher, esta bem mais alta que a outra. Cabelos loiros e olhos verdes faziam um incrível conjunto com o corpo bem dotado. Em frente a ambas as mulheres havia duas garotinhas e uma delas era uma versão em miniatura da deusa loira atrás dela. A outra menina tinha algumas semelhanças com a mulher baixinha atrás dela como os cabelos lilases e a pele clara, mas os olhos da garota eram violetas e transmitiam muita esperteza e carinho. O sorriso era sapeca e ela tinha no rosto uma expressão de quem ia aprontar:

- Essa foto foi tirada no meu aniversário de oito anos.

Naruto levou um susto e virando-se rapidamente abriu a boca para falar, mas congelou no lugar assim que viu aquela visão parada a sua frente:

Diante dele estava Mura, mas não aquela Mura com a qual tinha se acostumado. Não. Aquela garota parada a sua frente vestia um delicado vestido branco de alcinhas e que acabava acima dos joelhos. Nos pés, sandálias de couro branco bem confortáveis e nas mãos delicadas luvas brancas que deixavam seus dedos expostos. Uma pequena bolsa, também branca, estava pendurada em seu braço e os longos cabelos roxos estavam presos em um rabo alto. Tudo isso formava um conjunto tão belo e delicado que para o loiro era difícil imaginar que aquela garota era Mura.

O Uzumaki estava verdadeiramente pasmo. A jovem Yuki já era bonita antes, mas com aquelas roupas ela parecia um anjo caído do céu. Tão surpreso estava o loiro que demorou alguns minutos para processar o que ela havia dito:

- Aniversário de oito anos? (Naruto)

- É. Foi um ótimo dia e eu queria uma lembrança então tiramos essa foto. (Mura)

Naruto observou mais uma vez a foto e dessa vez ele notou que a garotinha de cabelos lilases era muito parecida com Mura:

- Essa menina de cabelos lilases é você? (Naruto)

- Sim.

- Mas o seu cabelo está muito mais claro do que agora. (Naruto)

Uma sombra atravessou o rosto da garota, mas logo ela sumiu e Mura respondeu:

- Meu cabelo tem escurecido gradativamente nos últimos anos.

- Por quê?

- Talvez um dia eu lhe conte. (Mura)

O loiro já ia começar a reclamar quando os outros chegaram.

Kaori tinha soltado o coque e seus cabelos longos estavam apenas trançados. Uma blusa justa de cor bege com desenhos verdes, um short branco e uma sandália também bege completavam seu visual.

Shu não mudou muito o visual. Usava calça jeans azul escura e tênis preto. Tinha tirado a jaqueta ficando apenas com uma regata preta.

Sasuke, como não tinha roupas suas a disposição se aproveitou da semelhança de altura entre ele e Shu e pegou emprestada do Yuki uma calça jeans preta, uma regata azul escuro e um par de tênis, também azul escuro.

Quando viu Mura a reação do Uchiha não foi muito diferente da que Naruto havia tido, mas diferente do loiro o moreno se recompôs mais rapidamente. Depois de alguns comentários sobre o visual os cinco deixaram a casa e se dirigiram a uma sorveteria próxima.

Durante uma hora eles riram, conversaram, saborearam deliciosos sorvetes e riram mais um pouco. Diversos rapazes tentaram se aproximar de Kaori e Mura, mas todos foram espantados pelo ciumento e Shu. Algumas garotas também deram mole para os rapazes, mas o único deles que fazia menção de cair nas garras delas era logo desencorajado por um puxão de orelha dado pela irmã.

Por fim eles deixaram a sorveteria e se encaminharam para o portão da vila:

- O que faremos? Os guardas não vão deixar cinco crianças desacompanhadas saírem da vila. (Sasuke)

- Não vai ser muito difícil. Tem muita gente saindo hoje pra ir ao mesmo festival em que vamos. Podemos simplesmente usar um henge e nos transformarmos em civis adultos. Os guardas não podem examinar todos os que saem. (Shu)

E assim foi. Cada um se transformou em um civil e da maneira mais natural que conseguiram passaram pelos guardas. O jutso só foi desfeito por eles quando já estavam bem longe das vistas dos guardas.

A caminhada não foi longa e uma hora depois eles já viam o vilarejo. Era pequeno, mas devido ao festival estava bem animado e o clima era acolhedor. Diversas barracas de comida e jogos estavam espalhadas pelo centro da cidade. Lanternas e fitas enfeitavam tudo tornando a paisagem extremamente encantadora:

- Está tudo tão lindo! (Kaori)

- Realmente, mas a melhor parte nem começou. (Shu)

- Como assim? (Naruto)

- Este festival comemora o surgimento da lua azul. Ela aparece apenas uma vez por ano e dizem que trás boa sorte e fortuna. (Kaori)

- E também que se você passar a noite ao lado da garota de quem gosta vocês ficarão juntos para sempre. (Shu) (N\A: Inventei isso)

Os dois garotos coraram com aquele comentário e as meninas também ficaram suavemente avermelhadas, mas ignorando isso Mura disse:

- Onde esses dois querem chegar é que o festival só vai ficar animado à noite. Serão mais barracas, mais jogos, apresentações e à meia-noite fogos de artifício.

- Sugoi! (Naruto)

- É, mas se quisermos realmente ver tudo isso teremos de passar a noite aqui então é melhor procurar por um hotel. (Mura)

- Ela tem razão. Felizmente amanhã não tem aula na Academia, então poderemos aproveitar. (Shu)

A busca por um hotel começou, mas não estava sendo fácil. Com o festival muitas pessoas das redondezas tinham ido para o vilarejo e devido a isso os hotéis estavam cheios. Finalmente, depois de muita procura, eles conseguiram dois quartos em uma pequena pensão:

- Até que enfim! (Sasuke)

- Verdade, mas é uma pena ter demorado tanto. Eu queria passear, mas agora já não dá tempo. (Kaori)

- Por que não dá mais? (Sasuke)

- Porque precisamos nos arrumar. (Kaori)

- Arrumar? (Sasuke)

- A parte noturna do festival requer roupa tradicional. (Mura)

- O que?! Por que não avisaram? Não trouxemos roupas. (Sasuke)

Shu e Naruto permaneciam calados já que sabiam sobre isso tudo:

- Nós trouxemos para vocês. (Kaori)

- Não achou que eu estava carregando essa bolsa só de enfeite, né? (Mura)

De dentro da bolsa Mura tirou um pequeno pergaminho que quando aberto revelou que selado em si estava cinco trajes tradicionais nos tamanhos exatos de cada um. Todos novos.

Mura entregou para cada rapaz o traje que lhe correspondia e então junto de Kaori sumiu dentro de um dos quartos deixando os meninos para trás. Sem escolha eles entraram em seu quarto e começaram a se aprontar.

Algum tempo depois os meninos aguardavam por elas na entrada da pensão. Todos muito bonitos em seus trajes.

Naruto usava um yukata branco com chamas laranja. Sasuke, um negro com desenhos tribais em azul e Shu um roxo escuro com uma lua prata nas costas:

- Ei Shu, qual o significado da lua em suas costas? (Naruto)

Sorrindo para o loiro Shu disse:

- Meu clã possui dois símbolos. A lua crescente prateada é um deles. (Shu)

- E qual é o outro? (Naruto)

- As raras flores de inverno.

- Flores de inverno? Como podem existir flores no inverno? (Sasuke)

- Ninguém sabe como e é daí que vem o maior encanto delas.

Ouvindo a resposta eles olharam para trás e se encantaram. Diante deles Kaori e Mura pareciam brilhar em seus kimonos.

O traje de Kaori era de um belo tom de azul escuro com um obi rosa e desenhos de sakuras espalhados por toda a roupa enquanto Mura usava um traje branco, obi da exata cor de seu cabelo e espalhadas por todo o kimono estranhas flores prateadas de incrível beleza, mesmo sendo apenas desenhos. Abas as garotas usavam coques, mas Mura tinha deixado suas duas mexas soltas para frente.

A beleza das duas meninas era encantadora e deixou dois dos rapazes boquiabertos:

- Mura! Como sempre, chegou na hora certa! Fale para eles sobre as flores de inverno. (Shu)

- Por que você mesmo não fala? (Mura)

- Porque você explica melhor.

A jovem Yuki suspirou e vendo que Sasuke e Naruto já se encontravam suficientemente recompostos para prestar atenção, começou:

- Em países como o País da Água, em que o inverno é rigoroso, é possível encontrar nessa difícil época uma curiosa flor. As pétalas brancas se confundem com a neve deixando sua localização muito difícil, mas para um bom observador não é complicado localizar grandes campos delas, já que seu pólen é de um tom de roxo muito visível quando elas se abrem.

- O que só acontece à noite. (Shu)

Mura deu um olhar a Shu que claramente dizia: "Você me pediu para explicar então não me interrompa":

-Continuando. Ninguém sabe a razão de essas flores surgirem apenas no inverno, mas devido a sua beleza e perfume elas são muito populares. Muitas pessoas, quando o inverno acaba, mandam buscar mais dessas flores no País da Neve, que é o único onde é possível achá-las o ano todo. É claro que isso é muito caro, já que não é qualquer um que consegue achar e conservar essas flores.

- Mas por que razão elas são um dos símbolos de seu clã? (Naruto)

- Porque como essas flores, meu clã floresce no inverno. O primeiro Yuki nasceu em pleno inverno e, além disso, nós os Yukis somos um dos poucos clãs que ainda sabem como produzir a partir dessas flores produtos de beleza e medicamentos. (Mura)

Essa informação impressionou os dois jovens, mas logo mais perguntas vieram:

- E a lua? Por que também a usam como símbolo? (Sasuke)

- Marca de nascença.

- Marca de nascença? (Sasuke e Naruto)

Mura hesitou por um segundo, então Shu continuou:

- Todos os Yuki nascem com uma marca em forma de lua crescente e isso vem desde o inicio do clã. (Shu)

- Então vocês dois tem essa marca? (Naruto)

O moreno assentiu antes de mudar de assunto:

- Bom, é melhor corrermos ou perderemos o melhor do festival.

E com essas palavras eles deixaram a pensão e saíram para as iluminadas ruas. Os problemas foram deixados para trás, a tristeza posta de lado a favor da alegria.

Passearam por barracas e mais barracas. Comeram, jogaram, riram. Durante várias horas Naruto os fez seus amigos rirem. A única coisa que diminuía sua alegria era o fato de Mura não ter rido nem uma única vez. Ela tinha sorrido, mas nem uma única risada deixou seus lábios.

Quando faltava pouco para meia-noite eles se juntaram ao resto das pessoas na praça central para ver os fogos. Era tanta gente que alguém acabou esbarrando com tudo em Naruto. Um acontecimento tão simples, tão comum, não deveria ter causado o que causou. Pego de surpresa com o esbarrão o loiro acabou topando com Shu e este outro topou com Kaori, que topou com Mura e que topou com Sasuke. Todos os cinco e mais algumas outras pessoas próximas foram ao chão em um amontoado humano.

A situação era tão cômica que eles começaram a rir. E em meio a quatro risadas que já tinham ecoado pelo vilarejo diversas vezes naquela noite uma quinta soou, fazendo todos os outros pararem de rir e olharem para a dona da risada.

Pela primeira vez em anos Mura estava rindo. E rindo com gosto. Depois de uma noite tão boa ela simplesmente não conseguiu segurar. Quando viu já estava rindo e adorou a sensação.

Shu e Kaori estavam chocados, pois pensaram que jamais ouviriam aquela risada de novo. Sasuke estava surpreso pela mudança repentina e Naruto estava encanto, pois com o riso as feições de Mura suavizaram-se e os olhos começaram a brilhar intensamente. A beleza de Mura era acentuada pela alegria e com aquela visão Naruto não conseguiu evitar sorrir e então, logo em seguida gargalhar. Os demais o seguiram e enquanto os fogos explodiam acima delas com cor e beleza a amizade explodia no peito daqueles jovens com a mesma força. Definitivamente, aquela foi uma maravilhosa noite.

Capitulo 9 – 1 mês depois

Um mês se passou desde aquela noite no festival. Estavam mais unidos do que nunca e os treinos davam resultado. O Uzumaki passava horas treinando e tinha melhorado de maneira assombrosa, mostrando que também podia ser um gênio. Era difícil não ser morto pelas diversas armadilhas em que caia ao longo do dia, mas até aquele momento tinha se saído muito bem e até conseguiu fazer Shu cair em uma armadilha sua.

Naruto treinava de tudo (N/A:assim como Sasuke, mas ele não é importante para esse capitulo) e cada membro do trio da Água ajudava naquilo em que era melhor, ao mesmo tempo em que melhoravam suas próprias habilidades.

Shu ajudava no taijutso. Com a ajuda dele o loiro estava ganhando velocidade e força, sem falar de técnica.

Kaori ajudava com ninjutsus mais básicos e ensinava também um pouco de ninjutso médico para o caso de necessitar de primeiros socorros. Fora isso, ela junto com Shu ensinava anatomia, ou seja, onde um ataque causaria mais danos.

Mura também ajudava no ninjutso, mas no caso dela era ninjutso elemental. Como o elemento de Naruto é o fuuton e esse elemento é um dos que compõem o hyouton, era ela a mais capacitada. A Yuki também estava empenhada em achar a arma perfeita para o Uzumaki, a arma que, como ela dizia, se adequava perfeitamente a ele, aquela que ele teria uma habilidade instintiva. Até aquele momento não tinha achado e era por isso que depois de os outros irem embora ele ficava para trás com Mura para continuar tentando por mais uma ou duas horas.

A verdade é que o loiro apreciava esses momentos extras coma garota. De todos, ela era a mais fechada e o deixava curioso. Depois de todo aquele tempo que passaram só os dois ele aprendeu algumas coisas sobre Mura que não esperava. Um bom exemplo era o fato de que ela não dormia. Isso deixou Naruto bastante curioso e ele encheu a garota de perguntas. Ficou sabendo que ela não se sentia cansada pela falta de sono porque tomava um remédio especial que a fazia absorver mais energia dos alimentos e das pequenas pausas que fazia. Ao invés de dormir ela passava algumas horas em estado de transe e comia muito mais do que seria necessário para alguém comum. Na verdade ela comia quase tanto quanto o loiro.

Outra coisa que tinha descoberto é que Mura era absurdamente louca por picolé de groselha e por chocolate branco. Entretanto, apesar das coisas que tinha descoberto, existia muito mais a saber. Um exemplo era o que tinha acontecido com os pais dela. Nem Shu e nem Mura gostavam de falar disso e Kaori também não falava nada sobre os amigos ou sobre si. Tudo o que sabia era que os pais de Mura estavam mortos. Definitivamente, a jovem Yuki era cheia de mistérios e o maior dele na opinião do loiro eram as cicatrizes na mão.

Naruto tinha notado as cicatrizes na noite do festival quando foi ajudar Mura a se levantar. Quando segurou as mãos dela viu que não havia nada as cobrindo, nem faixas e nem luvas. Nesse momento ele percebeu que as mãos dela estavam cobertas de cicatrizes. Cicatrizes que levaram o Uzumaki a imaginar que Mura tinha socado um muro até arrancar toda a pele dos punhos.

Extremamente curioso o loiro perguntou sobre isso na primeira vez que treinaram sozinhos e ela disse:

- Um dia conto. (Mura)

A tristeza dela era tão visível em seus olhos que ele achou melhor deixar o assunto quieto e foi o que fez.

Naquele momento, jogado sobre a relva enquanto recuperava o fôlego Naruto voltou a pensar nas cicatrizes, mas antes de decidir se deveria tocar novamente naquele assunto ele ouviu Mura chamá-lo:

- Naruto.

Ele olhou para ela. Sentada de pernas cruzadas a sua frente, com Koori apoiada no ombro e o pôr-do-sol emoldurando-a ela parecia quase sobrenatural:

- O que? (Naruto)

- Andei fazendo umas pesquisas. (Mura)

Naruto estranhou o assunto, mas como sabia que Mura não falava nada só por falar continuou prestando atenção:

- Sabia que a biblioteca de Konoha tem uma seção especial com registro de todos os shinobis de Konoha? Sabe, data de nascimento, formação, número de missões e data de morte.

O loiro não sabia daquilo, afinal nunca tinha ido até a biblioteca. Como não sabia onde ela queria chegar ele então disse:

- Não, não sabia. Por quê?

Mura suspirou. O que ela pretendia falar não era fácil. Ela ia contar a verdade sobre os pais dele e sobre a Kyuubi. Era algo que já planejava contar ha bastante tempo, mas devido ao fato de que não teria como ela saber de tudo aquilo era necessária uma fonte para a informação. Depois de semanas de busca noturna ela tinha conseguido burlar a segurança da seção subterrânea da Biblioteca de Konoha. Uma seção permitida apenas apara jounnins e Anbu, mas que na opinião da garota tinha uma segurança bem ruim.

Vendo o olhar curioso de Naruto a Yuki decidiu não enrolar mais. De dentro de um pergaminho ela tirou uma pasta cheia de documentos e então começou a explicar:

- Meu pai era bem intelectual sabe. Uma vez ele me contou sobre um clã da Aldeia do Redemoinho, o clã Uzumaki. Ele me disse que era uma pena um clã tão incrível ter sido extinto.

O loiro que por um instante se empolgou sentiu tudo ir embora com a palavra "extinto":

- Quando fiquei sabendo seu sobrenome fiquei curiosa e comecei a fazer algumas pesquisas. Aparentemente Konoha era uma grande aliada do Redemoinho e o clã Senju era aparentado com o Uzumaki. A esposa do Shodaime se chamava Uzumaki Mito e o símbolo do clã faz parte de alguns uniformes shinobis. Eu continuei minha pesquisa e achei algo que com toda a certeza vai te emocionar e, bom, surpreender.

Mura deu uma olhada nos documentos e então após uma pequena hesitação começou:

- Uzumaki Kushina. Nascida no dia 10 de Julho. Chegou em Konoha ainda jovem, antes da extinção da Aldeia do Redemoinho. Casada com Namikaze Minato. O dia em que ela morreu é o mesmo do seu aniversário.

Demorou alguns minutos para o loiro processar e compreender o que Mura tinha dito e quando compreendeu foram necessários mais alguns minutos para que o loiro se recuperasse do choque. Depois de se recuperar ele olhou para o rosto sério de Mura e disse:

- Quer dizer então que...

- Acho que sim. Infelizmente tem mais. Kushina foi trazida a Konoha por um único motivo.

- Qual? (Naruto)

- Kyuubi no Youko. A raposa é poderosa demais para ser simplesmente morta por um mortal. A única maneira de conte-la é selando, mas seu... chakra é forte demais para alguém normal. No registro de Konoha eu encontrei algumas coisas sobre bijuus, demônios como a Kyuubi e sobre jinchuuriki, os humanos que servem de "carcereiro" por assim dizer. A primeira jinchuuriki da Kyuubi foi Uzumaki Mito a esposa do Shodaime. Sendo uma Uzumaki ela possuía grande quantidade de chakra e era ideal, mas quando Mito ficou velha foi necessário um novo carcereiro e sua mãe foi escolhida devido ao seu chakra especial. Você entende Naruto? Se sua mãe era a jinchuuriki e morreu no dia em que você nasceu e seu pai morreu no mesmo dia derrotando a Kyuubi podemos chegar a conclusão de que ele selou a raposa.

- Não pode...

- Naruto, todos nessa Aldeia lhe tratam mal, lhe odeiam. Tem de ter uma razão e acho que sabemos qual é. Basicamente, você é odiado por todos porque tem a Kyuubi selada em si.

A coisa realmente estava ficando confusa. Ele nunca sequer imaginou nada disso e de repente fica sabendo quem são seus pais, que seu pai era o Yondaime e que a Raposa de Nove Caudas estava dentro de si. Era coisa demais. Informação demais. Sensações demais. Tudo demais!

O loiro não sabia direito o que estava sentindo, mas se forçou a ficar calmo e a perguntar:

- Tem certeza disso?

- Não. Tudo o que acabo de dizer é resultado de especulações e um pouco de lógica. O único jeito de ter certeza é perguntar para alguém que poderia saber.

- Quem? O jiji?

- Estava pensando em alguém mais velho e mais perigoso..

Mesmo suspeitando ele perguntou:

- Quem?

- Kyuubi.

- E como diabos a gente vai perguntar isso pra ela?!

- Se ela estiver selada em você não é complicado. Ela tem consciência própria então deve estar no seu mundo interno.

- Mundo interno?

- Todo ser humano tem um mundo dentro de si. Um mundo onde a verdade prevalece, pois tudo lá é a imagem da alma do ser vivo. Os chamados sennin conseguem muitas vezes depois de muita meditação ir até o seu, mas demora e são muitos poucos que conseguem. Entretanto existem pessoas como nós que tem mais facilidade, pois o fato de possuir uma segunda consciência torna o caminho bem mais simples.

- Você tem uma segunda consciência?

- Eu já disse uma vez. Koori é um pedaço da minha alma, ela fala comigo. Koori tem consciência própria e vive dentro de mim.

- Como posso chegar ao meu mundo interno?

- Concentre-se e busque dentro de você a consciência da Kyuubi.

Naruto hesitou. Não tinha certeza se queria saber a verdade. Ele estava com medo e expressou isso em palavras:

- Estou com medo.

Ela ouviu e entendeu:

- O medo é algo que faz parte de todo o ser vivo. Cabe a nós enfrentá-lo e superá-lo. Não se sinta mal. Se isso fizer você se sentir melhor eu vou com você.

Isso assustou o loiro:

- Você pode fazer isso?!

- Não deveria. É algo intimo e estranho, mas estou disposta a fazê-lo. Só preciso que confie em mim. Não posso fazer isso sem sua permissão já que a mente é sua e o mundo é seu. Concentre-se e eu vou contigo, mas lembre-se. Isso é uma prova de confiança.

Naruto não hesitou. Sua confiança em Mura era total. Ele fechou os olhos e começou a se concentrar enquanto a Yuki se aproximava e encostava a testa na dele.

O loiro não soube quanto tempo se concentrou, mas quando abriu os olhos estava em uma grande sala com parede de metal e com o cão inundado de água. A sua frente uma grande jaula e lá dentro uma enorme raposa:

- Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui? Um petisco? (Kyuubi)

A voz da raposa era de arrepiar. Por um instante Naruto hesitou, mas sentindo a presença de Mura atrás de si deu um passo a frente e disse:

- Se você está aqui Mura estava certa e o Yondaime é mesmo meu pai não é?

Achando graça do filhote parado a sua frente a Kyuubi disse:

- Então é por isso que veio aqui? Moleque tolo é claro que é verdade. Minato era honrado demais para sacrificar outra criança mesmo que houvesse outra além de você capaz de me conter.

O loiro foi preenchido com orgulho, tristeza e ao mesmo tempo raiva. Estava confuso e as emoções não paravam de ir e vir. Ele estava emocionado, mas tinha mais coisas para perguntar. Ele abriu a boca, mas Mura se adiantou:

- Kushina era sua jinchuuriki e morreu no dia em que você escapou. Como isso aconteceu? Como você escapou? (Mura)

Os enormes olhos da raposa se fixaram em um ponto atrás de Naruto e então se arregalaram para logo em seguida serem preenchido por uma curiosidade inquestionável. Ela riu de uma maneira sinistra e então disse:

- Que interessante. Por isso eu não esperava.

Querendo saber o que a Kyuubi achou tão interessante em Mura o loira se virou e o que viu lhe surpreendeu tanto ou mais do que qualquer outra coisa naquele dia.

Aquela não era a Mura com a qual ele estava acostumado. Era completamente diferente. Os cabelos da Yuki estavam completamente negros e os olhos tinham adquirido pupilas verticais sem falar de uma cor inteiramente única. Uma mistura perfeita e harmoniosa de violeta, azul gelo e verde esmeralda. Suas mãos agora tinham garras e os caninos estavam claramente mais longos e pontiagudos. Verdadeiras presas. Entretanto o mais surpreendente era a cauda longa e negra que balançava com suavidade e as orelhas não mais humanas e sim felinas que adornavam o topo da cabeça dela:

- Mura o que...

- Quando falei que isso seria uma prova de confiança não me referia apenas a você.

- Como? Eu não estou entendendo!

- Eu lhe disse. Dentro de nossas mentes a nossa verdadeira essência surge. Esta é a minha aparência natural.

- Ainda não entendo.

- Fora da sua mente e da minha eu sou incapaz de assumir essa forma. Ainda. Meu youki ficou selado durante muito tempo e devido a isso meu corpo ainda é incapaz de suportá-lo livremente.

- Youki?

- Eu não sou humana Naruto. Sou um youkai, assim como a Kyuubi.

Para Naruto foi como se sua cabeça explodisse por excesso de informação. Era demais para ele, mas ainda não tinha acabado. Mura tinha muito o que explicar e ele não ia gostar da história que ela contaria.

Capitulo 10

_ - Mura, não se mexa._

_ Ichiro se afasta alguns passos então começa a realizar uma rápida seqüência de sinais de mão e logo Mura nota que uma barreira surgiu a sua volta. A garota estava prestes a perguntar algo quando sua mãe começa:_

_ - O que você fez Ichiro? Onde está Mura?_

_ - No mesmo lugar. Não dá tempo de fugir então criei uma barreira ao redor dela. Ela não pode ser vista, ouvida ou detectada de qualquer maneira. Essa é a melhor proteção que posso dar a ela, já que a barreira só pode ser desfeita por mim ou então no caso de minha morte._

_ O homem respirava com certa dificuldade e Akira percebeu isso:_

_ - Qual foi o custo para fazer essa barreira?_

_ - Metade do meu chakra._

_ Akira suspirou. Não dava tempo de brigar com o marido então ela ignorou esse descuido dele e sacou sua katana, entrando em posição. Ichiro seguiu o exemplo e entrou em posição de luta. Dentro da barreira Mura observava a tudo um tanto nervosa, mas confiante nas habilidades de seus pais._

_ Segundos depois a porta foi arrombada e dois homens enormes e cheios de músculos entraram. Ambos usavam um haitate da Névoa. Possivelmente eles tinham cometido algum crime e fugido da Aldeia antes de serem presos ou mortos. Um tinha cabelos brancos e o outro loiro. A semelhança entre ambos era grande o suficiente para se supor que eram irmãos o que foi rapidamente confirmado:_

_ - Ei, nii-san, veja o que temos aqui. Um lindo casal que pensa poder nos enfrentar. Vamos acabar com eles?(homem de cabelos brancos) _

_ - Não sei. Estamos com um pouco de pressa e você gosta de se divertir. Deveríamos pegar todo o dinheiro que encontrarmos e ir embora antes que a Aldeia perceba que fugimos. (loiro)_

_ - Ah, vamos nii-san. A mulher até que é gostosinha. Vamos brincar um pouco!_

_ - Por favor, não temos o desejo de lutar. Vão embora. (Ichiro tentando se manter calmo)_

_ - O idiota não quer lutar. Se esse é o caso nos dê todo o dinheiro e vamos embora. (loiro)_

_ - E a mulher ali também. Eu gostei dela._

_ - Por que vocês dois não vão logo embora antes que eu decida fatiá-los?!(Akira)_

_ Akira realmente odiava esse tipo de homem e isso ligado ao fato de ela ter um temperamento explosivo fazia com que ela esquecesse o que estava em jogo e deixasse o bom senso de lado: _

_ - A gostosinha acha que pode nos matar. (mais velho)_

_ - Não podemos deixar isso assim. (mais novo)_

_ A provocação de Akira acabou com qualquer chance de dialogo. Os dois homens partiram para cima dos pais de Mura. A luta começou equilibrada, mas a medida que golpes eram trocados o quadro mudou. Ichiro tinha gastado metade de seu chakra para proteger a filha e seu oponente era especialista em taijutso. Com relação a Akira as coisas ainda estavam sob controle, mas a preocupação com o marido desviava sua atenção. Isso custou caro. Em um momento de distração em que seu marido quase foi atingido ela recebeu um forte golpe no queixo. O golpe causou tontura e a derrubou no chão. Esse pequeno erro levou ao desastre. Preocupado com a esposa Ichiro desviou sua atenção da luta e também foi derrubado._

_ O mais velho dos irmãos, que era quem lutava com Ichiro, não perdeu tempo e sorrindo sadicamente prendeu as mãos e os pés do Yuki ao chão usando kunais, impossibilitando qualquer movimento. Quanto ao mais novo, esse decidiu que iria se divertir:_

_ - Nii-san, acho que dá tempo de brincar com ela um pouquinho._

_ - Eu sabia que você iria querer se divertir. Fique a vontade. Acho que alguns minutos não são tão preciosos assim. Vai ser divertido ver a reação desse idiota ao ver sua linda mulherzinha ser fodida bem na sua frente, mas antes..._

_ Ichiro tentava desesperadamente se soltar, mas era inútil. O mais velho dos brutamontes começou a chutá-lo com força. A surra durou alguns minutos e só acabou porque o mais novo se cansou de assistir e decidiu brincar._

_ Com uma única mão ele segurou os pulsos de Akira enquanto com a outra ele rasgava as roupas dela sem a menor dificuldade. Enquanto Akira se debatia inutilmente e Ichiro tentava se mover mesmo após a surra, não muito longe de onde estava Akira alguém assistia a tudo com completo desespero._

_ À medida que a luta entre seus pais e aqueles ninjas estranhos se arrastava Mura foi ficando cada vez mais ansiosa. No momento em que sua mãe caiu ela se desesperou e começou a socar a barreira, tentando de algum modo ajudar sua mãe e seu pai. Ela assistiu a surra que Ichiro levou e viu quando o brutamonte de cabelo branco rasgou as roupas de Akira. Enquanto socava a barreira com todas as suas forças ela observava todo o pesadelo que se discorria a sua frente. _

_ O mais novo dos ninjas agarrou um dos seios de Akira e apertou com força enquanto colocava outro em sua boca. A mãe de Mura se debatia e o pai fazia o mesmo do outro lado da sala. Os movimentos incessantes de seu brinquedo acabaram por irritar o ninja que como castigo mordeu com força o mamilo direito de mulher, arrancando-o. Logo depois ele abriu as calças deixando a mostra o membro rígido. Ele disse algo que Mura não ouviu e então penetrou Akira. A mãe de Mura gritava e chorava com desespero crescente enquanto Ichiro se debatia, mas tudo isso só levava a mais diversão para os dois ninjas. Em algum momento Mura começou a chorar e gritar, sem jamais parar de socar a barreira. O sangue escorria por seus braços e os ossos da mão já se encontravam visíveis, mas ela não ligava, não sentia. Tudo o que ela percebia era o pesadelo que se discorria a sua frente. Tudo o que via era aquele monstro violentando sua mãe. Tudo o que ela sentia era ódio._

_ Anos, meses, segundos. Mura não sabia quanto tempo passou até que o mais jovem dos ninjas urrou de prazer e saiu de dentro de Akira. Enquanto ele fechava as calças Mura pode ver o sêmen misturado com sangue escorrer pelas pernas de sua mãe, mas o pior nem era isso. O pior eram os olhos. Vazios, mortos, com lágrimas escorrendo sem parar. Aquilo alimentou o ódio da Yuki, fazendo com que ela socasse com ainda mais força a barreira. E foi ai que ele voltou para perto de sua mãe. Com uma kunai em sua mão o mais jovem dos ninjas agarrou os cabelos de Akira e levantando sua cabeça passou a kunai em sua garganta enquanto do outro lado da sala o mais velho usava a espada que Akira tinha derrubado e a cravava na barriga de Ichiro._

_ Foi a gota d'água. Num único instante todo o ódio que sentia explodiu. A explosão quebrou a barragem e ela se encheu de poder. Suas unhas se tornaram garras, seus olhos e seus cabelos mudaram de cor, seus caninos se alongaram. Uma onda de pura energia preencheu seu corpo. Uma explosão de poder estilhaçou a barreira._

_ Os dois ninjas sentiram aquele chakra monstruoso, sombrio e assustador vindo de trás deles e quando olharam qual não foi a surpresa deles ao ver nada além de uma garotinha. O mais velho ia falar algo, mas antes que qualquer som deixasse sua boca a garota sumiu e o loiro foi desmembrado. _

_ Extremamente assustado o mais jovem tentou fugir, mas Mura surgiu a sua frente e usando as garras fez vários cortes em seu peito:_

_ - Que tipo de monstro é você?! (ninja)_

_ Ela não respondeu, apenas agarrou os braços dele e os arrancou, fazendo-o gritar. Em seguida ela arrancou metade da cabeça dele com suas longas garras. Quando o silencio por fim reinou ela saiu do transe no qual se encontrava e correu até seu pai. Arrancando a espada que ainda estava cravada nele e liberando as mãos e pernas das kunais ela se ajoelhou do lado dele e constatou que por mais incrível que fosse ele ainda estava vivo:_

_ - Então... o selo finalmente... se quebrou. (Ichiro)_

_ Ele respirava com dificuldade. Estava claro que não iria sobreviver, mas Mura se recusava a aceitar isso:_

_ - Calma. Não fale. Poupe suas energias. Eu vou buscar um médico então..._

_ - Não vai adiantar. Escute-me atentamente, pois tenho algo para lhe contar._

_ As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Mura enquanto via seu pai tossir e tentar falar:_

_ - Eu... tive uma irmã... Ela não era como eu... mas era uma boa pessoa._

_ Ele respirou fundo e tossiu um pouco de sangue antes de continuar:_

_ - Nos separamos quando jovens... e não sei bem quando... ela se apaixonou, mas... não pode ficar com a pessoa de que gostava._

_ Mais sangue:_

_ - Ela teve uma filha... Uma filha que não viu crescer... pois...morreu pouco depois de dar a luz._

_ Mura não queria ouvir, não queria entender o que aquilo implicava, mas Ichiro a forçava com seu sorriso gentil e compreensivo: _

_ - Você é essa filha... o poder que você usou hoje... é herança de seus verdadeiros pais... um poder que estava selado... desde que era bebe... e agora que despertou... não será mais contido... ao menos não por completo._

_ Uma tosse mais forte que as anteriores seguiu a fala de Ichiro. O tempo estava acabando:_

_ - No porão... atrás de um velho armário... tem uma sala... secreta... onde estão três pergaminhos... (tosse)dois são cartas para você... mas o de bordas pretas... é um selo... ele vai conter o seu poder... até que possa controlá-lo._

_ Uma enorme quantidade de sangue saiu pela boca de Ichiro. A morte já estava com seus braços em volta dele, mas antes de partir ele teve tempo para mais uma coisa:_

_ - Mesmo não sendo nossa filha de sangue nós te amamos muito._

- E logo após isso ele morreu. (Mura)

Naruto estava chocado. Aquela história era horrível e ele nem mesmo sabia o que pensar:

- Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá, do lado do corpo dele, até Shu chegar. Quando ele viu todo aquele sangue entrou em choque. Ficou lá, parado, encarando o vazio. Minha voz o acordou. Depois de tanto tempo selado meu youki causava grandes danos ao meu corpo. O preço estava sendo cobrado. A dor antes suave se tornou aguda e eu chamei pelo meu irmão. Quando ele olhou para mim eu vomitei uma enorme quantidade de sangue e cai no chão. A dor era insuportável. Shu se aproximou e tentou me ajudar. Ele queria me levar até a vila, mas eu não deixei. Mandei ele ir ao porão e procurar pela sala secreta que meu pai tinha dito e trazer o pergaminho de bordas negras. Ele foi. Acho que foi só ai que percebi que Kaori também estava lá. Ela segurou minhas mãos e ficou lá do meu lado até o Shu voltar.

Mura fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar sua narração:

- Quando ele voltou eu estava muito mal. Meu corpo parecia queimar de dentro para fora. Mais que depressa Shu abriu o pergaminho e analisou o jutso que havia lá. Ele disse que era um tipo de selo e que não tinha certeza se conseguiria fazê-lo corretamente. Eu o mandei tentar. Em nossos treinos tínhamos aprendido um pouco de tudo, mas de nós três ele er o melhor com selamentos. Ele fez o que mandei, mas eu desmaiei no processo. Felizmente ele conseguiu realizar o jutso perfeitamente.

- E depois? O que aconteceu? (Naruto)

- Fiquei em coma durante uma semana. Acho que depois que fiquei inconsciente Shu me levou para a casa da Kaori e ela e a mãe cuidaram de mim. Quando acordei fiquei um pouco desorientada, mas depois reconheci o ambiente e vi que meu irmão estava dormindo em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. No momento em que tentei me levantar ele acordou. Estava muito preocupado. Queria saber o que tinha acontecido comigo. Ele tinha deduzido algumas coisas pelo estado da casa e dos corpos, mas ainda faltava saber o porquê de eu ter mudado daquele jeito e os detalhes do que tinha acontecido com o otou-san e a okaa-san. Ele disse que quando me viu só foi capaz de me reconhecer por causa da expressão em meus olhos e que depois de colocar o selo em mim eu voltei ao normal, com exceção dos cabelos levemente mais escuros e das cicatrizes nas mãos.

- O que você disse para ele? (Naruto)

- O que pude. Falei por alto o que tinha acontecido. Se entrasse em detalhes naquele momento com toda a certeza desabaria. A verdade é que somente por lembrar o ocorrido eu comecei a chorar. Ele não exigiu detalhes e esperou eu me acalmar. Depois precisei contar o que otou-san tinha dito, que não éramos irmãos e que eu tinha um poder estranho que foi liberado e mudou minha aparência. Quando acabei Shu ficou um tempo em silencio e então abriu a gaveta do móvel ao lado da cama e tirou de lá dois pergaminhos endereçados a mim. Ele falou que estavam junto do pergaminho do selo. Depois de me entregar ele saiu do quarto.

- Os pergaminhos eram aqueles que seu pai havia mencionado, né?

- Sim.

- O que diziam?

A Yuki suspirou e disse:

- Eram cartas. Uma da minha mãe biológica e outra dos meus pais adotivos. A primeira que abri dizia o seguinte.

_ "Querida filha, você talvez esteja se perguntado quem eu sou para lhe chamar assim ou talvez meu irmão tenha lhe dito. Seja qual for a opção certa eu gostaria de dizer que sinto muito por não poder ver você crescer. Desde que soube que estava crescendo em mim te amei mais que tudo e acalentei o sonho de ser para você uma mãe melhor do que a minha foi, mas o destino foi cruel e tornou isso impossível. Tem coisas que eu gostaria de lhe contar, de lhe ensinar, mas não poderei fazer isso. Tudo o que posso fazer é narrar minha história para você e esperar que consiga tirar dela lições importantes, ou então, aprender a amar a mãe que nunca pode conhecer._

_ Você já deve ter ouvido a história da criação do clã Yuki, mas eu irei repeti-la, pois será necessária. Há centenas de anos atrás, antes dos shinobis, o que hoje compõem o Continente Elemental era uma terra repleta de criaturas sobre-humanas, os youkais. Durante um rigoroso inverno, em uma região que hoje faz parte do País da Água, um jovem rapaz que vivia isolado das outras pessoas voltava para sua casa. No meio do caminho uma terrível tempestade se iniciou. O vento era forte e a visibilidade era nula, não demorou muito para ele ficar completamente perdido. Depois de um tempo, cansado e sem esperança de conseguir sobreviver ele se deixou cair na neve esperando pela morte, mas algo aconteceu. Uma mulher toda de branco e com olhos violetas tinha observado tudo e após a quedo do homem foi até ele, o pegou e arrastou até uma caverna. _

_ Quando o rapaz acordou e soube o que a estranha e bela mulher tinha feito ficou imensamente agradecido e naquela noite ele e a mulher foram por algumas horas apenas um. Depois que o sol nasceu a mulher foi embora e o homem voltou para a sua vida. Ele continuou tendo uma vida normal até que um dia um bebê foi deixado na porta da sua cabana. Era um garotinho. Ele tinha os mesmos cabelos do pai, mas seus olhos eram violetas, como os da mãe. O nome que lhe foi dado foi Yuki Riki e ele deu origem ao nosso clã. A habilidade com o gelo e a marca de nascença em forma de lua crescente que todos os membros do clã vieram a possuir foi herdada da misteriosa mulher. Ele era uma youkai, mas não uma youkai qualquer. Ela era uma filha da Deusa da Lua. Ela era uma yuki-onna. _

_ Depois dessa pequena lição de história familiar vou lhe contar o que deve realmente lhe interessar. A sua história. Sabe, seu avô acreditava com todas as forças nessa história e também acreditava que os youkais ainda existiam fora das Nações Elementais. Certo dia ele decidiu ver se estava certo e saiu em viagem deixando para trás a esposa e o filho recém nascido. Meses depois ele retornou e não estava sozinho. Um bebê estava com ele e esse bebê era eu. _

_ Aparentemente meu pai realmente tinha encontrado youkais em sua viagem e a exemplo de seu ancestral acabou se envolvendo com uma yuki-onna. Não sei qual foi a reação inicial da esposa dele, mas ela sempre foi bastante carinhosa comigo. Ichiro e eu crescemos juntos e sempre fomos muito apegados. Nós éramos felizes, mas isso mudou quando numa noite uma mulher apareceu na porta de casa. Ela era bonita, tinha cabelos brancos como os meus e lindos olhos violetas. Aquela mulher era minha mãe e como no dia anterior eu tinha feito treze anos ela veio me buscar. O tempo que passei com meu pai foi uma gentileza da parte dela, pois quando uma yuki-onna tem uma filha mulher, mesmo sendo parte humana, essa filha é criada como yuki-onna. Eu não tive escolha se não partir. Eu fui embora, mas nos anos seguintes nunca senti que ela era minha mãe. O nome dela era Satori e ela nunca me deu um sorriso, nunca me olhou ou tratou com carinho. O tempo passou rápido e em minhas viagens conheci vários youkais, mas os meus favoritos foram os do Clã Neko. Sabe, existem muitos tipos de youkais e alguns, como as yuki-onnas, são descendentes de Deuses. O Clã que acabo de mencionar é considerado o mais forte, pois são descendentes do próprio Shinigami, mas isso não os torna cruéis. Na verdade eles são bem hospitaleiros e adoram se divertir apesar da sua normal seriedade e frieza. Foi entre os nekos que eu conheci seu pai, Kuromaru. Ele era filho do líder do clã. Eu nunca pensei que ele iria corresponder meus sentimentos, mas aconteceu. Infelizmente o pai dele era contra, não apenas por eu ser muito jovem para os padrões youkais como também por ser de outra raça, além disso, eu era parte humana, o que entre os youkais mais orgulhosos não é algo aceitável. Para ele uma união comigo iria enfraquecer o clã._

_ Kuromaru me pediu para esperar alguns anos, pois quando ele assumisse o posto de líder não haveria empecilhos. Então eu descobri que estava grávida. Eu sabia que Kuromaru não aceitaria esperar agora que havia uma criança, entretanto se ele ficasse comigo naquele momento perderia o posto de futuro líder e ele amava a família. Pelo bem dele eu decidi partir e ter você longe. Meu plano era voltar alguns anos depois quando ele estivesse como líder. Eu fugi de minha mãe e me encaminhei para o Continente Elemental. Tinha decidido visitar meu irmão, mas fui atacada no caminho e estando grávida minhas habilidades estavam limitadas. Eu escapei, mas estava muito ferida. Minhas forças foram se esvaindo lentamente, tudo o que eu podia fazer era continuar em frente pelo bem do meu filhote. Levei meses para chegar até meu irmão. Ele estava casado, com um filho de um ano e muito feliz, mas assim que colocou os olhos em mim ele me reconheceu. Dei a luz naquela mesma noite e assim que vi seu lindo rostinho me apaixonei. Meu mundo se tornou você, mas a viagem e o parto exigiram demais de mim e eu senti que não poderia ver o sol nascer. Estou morrendo e minhas últimas forças estão sendo usadas para escrever essa carta para você minha filha. Sinto não poder ficar aqui com você. Perdoe-me. Espero que um dia você encontre seu pai e vocês dois possam ficar juntos. Com todo o amor, Yuki Honi." _

- E foi assim que eu soube que não era humana. (Mura)

Naruto não sabia bem o que dizer. Ela tinha acabado de recitar para ele as últimas palavras de um yuki-onna que por acaso er mãe dela. Sem saber bem como reagir diante daquilo ele perguntou:

- E a outra carta?

- Ela era um pedido de desculpas dos meus pais de criação e era bem menor que a da minha mãe. Dizia o seguinte.

_"Mura, se está lendo isso é porque não tivemos a chance de contar a verdade a você. Não entraremos em detalhes, pois a outra carta, a que sua verdadeira mãe deixou, conta tudo. Nosso propósito ao escrever essa carta é lhe dizer o que aconteceu depois que Honi faleceu._

_ Assim que Honi nos entregou a carta a morte caiu sobre ela. Nós a cremamos e espalhamos as cinzas no lago, como manda a tradição da família. Quanto ao selo, nós o colocamos em você por medo. Demora para controlar youki e nós não tínhamos como ajudá-la. Se suas habilidades se limitassem apenas as de uma yuki-onna poderíamos fazer algo, mas você é uma neko e uma yuki-onna. Não sabíamos o que a mistura faria. Além do mais se alguém descobrisse sobre você não poderíamos protegê-la inteiramente. Nós usamos o pouco sangue humano que você possui para selar o youki. Não foi nem um pouco fácil e o selo é instável. Se um dia ele quebrar não terá como selá-lo por completo de novo._

_ Tudo o que fizemos foi por você, mas se lhe magoamos sentimos muito e imploramos seu perdão. Com grande amor, Yuki Ichiro e Yuki Akira."_

- Espera, se o youki não podia mais ser selado por que tinha um selo naquele terceiro pergaminho? (Naruto)

Mura sorriu de leve, mas outra voz se fez presente respondendo a pergunta antes dela:

- Por que esse selo não está mantendo o youki selado por completo. Ele está controlando a quantidade que corre pelo corpo dela.

Os dois jovens olharam surpresos na direção da Kyuubi. Por incrível que pareça eles tinham esquecido que estavam dentro da mente do Naruto, mas mesmo que não tivessem esquecido ouvir a raposa responder a pergunta do loiro de forma tão tranqüila já teria sido o suficiente para surpreendê-los.

A Kyuubi no Youko não queria se interessar, mas o tédio era tão grande que acabou por prestar atenção na história e na visitante:

- Você foi educada. Que impressionante. (Mura)

A raposa rosnou e Mura deu um sorriso antes de se virar para o loiro e dizer:

- Deixando a educação inesperada da raposa de lado (outro rosnado), ela está certa. O selo que uso agora libera pequenas quantidades de youki no meu corpo evitando que eu entre em colapso. É por essa razão que minha aparência muda lentamente. A verdade é que eu jjá tenho acesso a uma parte significativa do meu youki e meu corpo está muito resistente, mas ainda não o suficiente para assumir minha verdadeira forma.

- Então é assim que funciona? Sugoi! (Naruto)

- Realmente.

O loiro encarou Mura por alguns segundos, como se não tivesse certeza do que dizer, mas de repente ele se encheu de coragem e disse:

- Depois do que me contou eu consigo entender o porquê de você aparentar ser tão triste. Mura, como seu amigo eu te prometo que sempre vou ficar com você e lhe farei sorri, então não se preocupe!

Aquilo pegou Mura de surpresa. As palavras de Naruto lhe tocaram e ela ficou feliz por ter encontrado outra pessoa que se preocupava com ela. Como um agradecimento ela sorriu o mais largamente que conseguiu e atrás deles a raposa resmungou:

- Moleque irritante!

- Do que me chamou, kitsune idiota?! (Naruto)

- De irritante! (Kyuubi)

- Ora seu...

- Calminha aí! Parem de discutir os dois. Vocês deviam tentar se entender ao menos um pouco! (Mura)

Naruto se acalmou e a raposa resmungou irritada. Foi então que Naruto se tocou de algo e se virando para a Yuki perguntou:

- Ei Mura, por que meu mundo interno é assim, parecido com algum tipo de esgoto?

- Possivelmente no momento em que a raposa foi selada em você seu subconsciente criou um estereotipo de prisão.

- Tem como mudar?

- Talvez. Tente imaginar o selo da Kyuubi como algo diferente de uma gaiola.

- Como o que?

- uhn... Uma coleira serve.

Ao ouvir isso a Kyuubi se jogou contra as grades da jaula e rosnou:

- Nem tentem colocar uma coleira em mim seus vermes!

- Prefere continuar presa nesse espaço apertado?(Mura)

A raposa não respondeu, mas continuou a rosnar:

- Será que é uma boa idéia? (Naruto)

- O selo não vai deixar de existir. Ela não pode nos fazer nenhum mal, mas mesmo que pudesse ela não lhe atacaria, pois se você morrer ela morre junto.

Naruto hesitou um pouco, mas logo fechou os olhos e se concentrou em visualizar o selo como uma coleira. Sem aviso uma brisa soprou e ele abriu os olhos, surpreendendo-se com a cena diante de si.

Ele estava perto de uma floresta, o sol brilhava e atrás dele tinha uma praia. A raposa se encontrava a sua frente e em seu pescoço tinha uma coleira azul. Ela parecia em dúvida entre matá-lo ou lhe dar os parabéns:

- Grande melhora. Acho que se não fosse a Kyuubi seu mundo interno teria sempre sido assim. (Mura)

- Esse lugar realmente ficou bem mais agradável. (Naruto)

- É mais confortável que o meu, isso posso afirmar. (Mura)

- Como é o seu? (Naruto)

- Uma floreta coberta de gelo. Talvez eu te mostre um dia desses, mas agora temos de ir. Está tarde e você já tirou suas dúvidas mais importantes. O que quiser saber a mais você pode perguntar depois.

- Mas e as coisas que você perguntou antes?

- Você pode perguntar de novo outra hora. Agora que já confirmamos que a raposa está aqui e que seus pais são quem supus o resto pode esperar um pouco. O melhor é deixar você digerir as novas informações que recebeu hoje.

Naruto pensou e então começou:

- Tá, então... (ele pareceu indeciso, mas então disse) Espera, quero fazer mais uma coisa.

Confusa, a jovem viu o rapaz se aproximar da Kyuubi e, para a surpresa de ambas, perguntar:

- Você foi responsável pela morte dos meus pais?

- Sim. (Kyuubi sem compreender onde ele queria chegar)

- E também é por sua causa que todos me odeiam, não é?

A raposa realmente não entendia onde o garoto queria chegar, mas assentiu e continuou ouvindo o que ele dizia e o que se seguiu a chocou:

- Eu deveria te odiar por tudo o que já fez, mas eu não odeio.

- Você é retardado garoto?! Sou culpada por todo o seu sofrimento! Como assim você não me odeia?! É mias estúpido do que pensei! (Kyuubi)

- Está engana. Você não é inteiramente responsável. O sofrimento que agüentei durante a infância veio da ignorância do povo de Konoha. Eles insistiam em me ver como um monstro, mesmo eu nunca me comportando de uma maneira que um humano se comportaria. Quanto aos meus pais... Não sei como escapou já que ao que parece você estava selada dentro da minha mãe, mas se eu também tivesse ficado tanto tempo preso também tentaria matar o carcereiro.

Tanto Mura quanto Kyuubi não esperavam que ele pensasse algo do tipo. Para a Kyuubi era impossível que um humano a compreendesse como ele o fez e para Mura era uma surpresa ele fazê-lo tão cedo. Os sentimentos ali eram de incredulidade por parte da raposa e orgulho por parte de Mura. Com um sorriso o loiro disse:

- Espero que a gente possa se entender.

E assim ele foi até Mura e ambos se imaginaram de volta a realidade.

No instante em que abriu os olhos Naruto corou. Mura estava com a testa encostada na dele e o encarava com os olhos novamente violetas. Sem saber bem o que fazer o loiro a encarou de volta até que por fim ela se afastou um pouco e perguntou:

- E agora?

- C-como assim?

- Shu e Kaori me ajudaram na pesquisa, então eles sabem O único que não sabe nada é o Sasuke. Vai contar para ele?

O Uzumaki pensou por um instante. Tinha medo da reação do Uchiha, mas eles eram amigos. Seria injusto mante-lo no escuro:

- Vou contar. Ele merece saber... E você? Vai falar sobre o seu passado para ele?

- Acho que vou. Como você disse, ele merece saber, afinal, somos uma equipe, né?

- É.

O silencio que se seguiu era meio incomodo e tentando puxar algum assunto o loiro perguntou:

- Onde está Yue? Não o vejo desde cedo.

- Deve ter dormido o dia inteiro e agora está caçando um lanchinho. Deve aparecer logo.

Caíram novamente em silencio. Durante vários minutos tudo o que se ouviu foi o som dos insetos noturnos. O tempo que ficaram dentro da mente de Naruto deu tempo para a noite cair por completo e as estrelas enfeitavam o céu. Depois do que pareceu um tempo muito longo Mura se levantou e disse:

- Melhor você ir para casa. Amanhã será um dia cheio.

O loiro assentiu e se levantou. Mura o acompanhou até o outro lado da parede onde o loiro se despediu:

- Até amanhã.

- Naruto. (Mura)

Ele olhou para ela e então entrou em estado de choque quando sentiu os macios lábios dela tocarem sua bochecha. Afastando- se logo em seguida com um sorriso no rosto ela disse:

- Estou orgulhosa de você. Mostrou hoje grande maturidade e sensibilidade. Continue assim.

Ela lhe deu as costas e voltou para o campo de treino. O confuso loiro foi para casa enquanto um novo sentimento, ainda misterioso, surgia em seu peito.

Capitulo 11

O dia amanheceu nublado. A maior parte da população de Konoha já havia despertado e entre esses se encontrava o último Uchiha.

Sasuke tinha acordado cedo para se exercitar como era seu costume e naquele momento, depois de um bom banho frio, deixava o distrito deserto onde vivia e se encaminhava para a Academia.

Mais de um mês tinha se passado desde a chegada do Trio da água, como ficaram conhecidos na Academia. Desde aquele dia ir assistir às aulas tinha deixado de ser perda de tempo em sua opinião, afinal, era lá que eles se encontravam todos os dias.

Se alguém pudesse ouvir os pensamentos do Uchiha ficaria bastante surpreso. O jovem antes sombrio e obcecado com vingança tinha dado lugar a um jovem sério e alegre, apesar de disfarçar um pouco.

Enquanto corria para a Academia Sasuke pensava nos treinos que vinha realizando. Eram difíceis, mas por alguma razão ele se divertia imensamente. Talvez fosse por causa dos amigos. Shu que antes não ia muito com a sua cara estava mais legal. Kaori era sempre simpática e gentil. Naruto era uma espécie de rival, mas era de longe seu melhor amigo e mesmo Mura com seu jeito meio assustador estava mais sorridente. Tudo era divertido com eles. Até os malditos ataques surpresas eram legais, mesmo que potencialmente perigosos.

E falando em perigo... No momento em que virou a esquina uma chuva de shurikens caiu sobre o moreno. Em um rápido movimento Sasuke se esquivou para a direita, mas as coisas não ocorreram como o esperado. Ele desviou das shurikens, mas o chão abaixo de si desabou e ele se viu caindo em um buraco. No último instante ele se agarrou a borda e se pendurou. Olhando para baixo ele viu que o buraco estava cheio de lama. Aquilo teria sido uma bela sujeira:

- Que bom que se segurou. (rindo)

Olhando para cima ele vê Shu lhe estender a mão. Sasuke aceita a ajuda e enquanto subia pergunta:

- Como sabia que eu ia cair no buraco? Eu podia ter rebatido as shurikens, ou desviado de outro jeito. (Sasuke curioso)

- Minha especialidade é o taijutso e eu conheço o seu estilo de luta. A probabilidade de você se esquivar para a direita era de 98%. (Shu)

- Só é inteligente nessas horas não é mesmo? (Sasuke)

- Cala a boca. (Shu rindo)

- Está de bom humor é? (Sasuke)

- Quando eu não estou de bom humor? Eu sou uma pessoa bem humorada por natureza, diferente de você que está sempre com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou. (Shu)

- Cala a boca. (Sasuke)

Depois dessa troca de palavras os dois acabaram por rir juntos e seguiram seu caminho até a Academia.

Para evitar as meninas que normalmente esperavam na porta eles entraram pela janela e mais que depressa se sentaram em seus lugares, o único ponto em toda a sala em que nenhuma fangirl vinha atormentar. Isso se devia a um episódio algumas semanas atrás em que uma garota foi dar em cima de Sasuke e acabou esbarrando em Mura e sendo muito "rude", por assim dizer. Essa garota foi lançada pela janela com uma kunai logo atrás. A menina não foi atingida pela kunai, mas tinha uma tarja explosiva amarrada na arma então a explosão causou algumas queimaduras. Nada realmente grave afinal a jovem Yuki só queria assustar, mas essa demonstração de sangue-frio garantiu que todos da sala evitassem Mura o máximo possível. Sakura era a única que ficava perto do grupo, mas não por falta de medo da Yuki e sim porque não havia outro lugar para ela sentar.

Já acomodados eles cumprimentaram os outros e nesse ínterim Sasuke percebeu que Naruto estava estranho. Ele parecia distante, incomodado com algo. Se curvando sobre sua mesa para falar com o loiro o Uchiha assusta Sakura, que o observava distraidamente. Sem perceber nada de estranho ele pergunta ao Uzumaki:

- Ei, o que você tem?(Sasuke)

Assustado o loiro olha para o moreno. Depois de alguns segundo para processar a pergunta ele finalmente responde, um pouco hesitante:

- Eu descobri umas coisas recentemente e ainda to meio que digerindo.

- O que você descobriu que foi tão surpreendente assim? (Sasuke curioso)

Naruto olha em volta desconfiado. Shu, entendendo o que estava acontecendo distraia Sakura com seus flertes costumeiros. Kaori conversava com Lyra e Mura observava tudo enquanto Yue dormia em seu colo. Quando os olhos do Uzumaki se cruzaram com o da Yuki ele se sentiu mais seguro e respondeu:

- É meio complicado explicar. Te conto tudo depois da Academia, lá no campo de treinamento.

O Uchiha estranha, mas concorda. Depois disso as aulas transcorrem como de costume e ao fim da última lição os cinco foram para seu campo de treino particular.

Chegando lá Sasuke que não agüentava mais de curiosidade se volta para Naruto e pergunta:

- E então, o que foi que aconteceu?

O loiro não sabia por onde começar. Era tudo tão complicado e ele tinha tanto medo de ser rejeitado que as palavras não vinham. Sem saber o que fazer ele olha para Mura pedindo ajuda e compreendendo ela começa:

-Sasuke, você já reparou na maneira como os adultos tratam o Naruto?

O Uchiha franziu a testa enquanto tentava entender onde ela queria chegar. Após alguns segundos de reflexão ele finalmente percebeu algo que nunca tinha notado antes:

- Os adultos o evitam e até maltratam às vezes. Por quê?

- Existe uma razão. Vou começar contando como descobri. A primeira vez que ouvi o sobrenome do Naruto ele me soou familiar, então fiz algumas pesquisas...

Ela contou tudo a ele. Sobre o Yondaime, Kushina e a Kyuubi. O moreno ouviu em completo silencio. A verdade era que mesmo que quisesse não poderia ter emitido nenhum comentário devido ao choque de saber que seu amigo não apenas era filho do maior herói de Konoha como também tinha um demônio selado dentro dele.

Quando Mura finalmente terminou sua explicação o silencio continuou por vários minutos até que Lyra, cansada disso se dirigiu ao Uchiha:

- Não fique parado como uma pedra pirralho! Diga algo!

Isso fez o moreno despertar de suas divagações e olhar para seus amigos. Mura estava sentada em uma rocha acariciando Yue, a expressão insondável. Shu olhava as nuvens como se estivesse tentando compreender um grande mistério. Kaori olhava de maneira nervosa para cada um dos presentes e Naruto olhava fixamente para o chão. Nenhum deles o olhava nos olhos e foi ai que ele entendeu que estavam com medo da sua reação. Durante mais alguns segundo ele analisou todos os aspectos do que lhe tinha sido dito e então percebeu que não fazia diferença nenhuma no que ele sentia com relação a Naruto:

- Isso foi bem surpreendente. Não é a toa que você estava tão confuso. (Sasuke)

O loiro olhou para ele e perguntou em voz baixa:

- Isso não te incomoda?

- Não. Você é meu amigo e não um demônio. Não existe razão para que eu fique incomodado.

Naruto sorriu feliz e Sasuke esperou que assim o ambiente ficasse menos tenso, mas isso não aconteceu. Todos continuavam nervosos:

- O que foi?

- Tem mais. (Shu)

Sasuke franziu a testa confuso. O que mais poderia haver? E com essa dúvida disse:

- O que mais tem para dizer?

Mais uma vez foi Mura que explicou. Ela contou sua história com pouco menos detalhes do que tinha contado ao Uzumaki. Ao fim da explicação o jovem Uchiha estava branco. Como era possível? Ela parecia tão humana:

- Como você pode parecer tão normal?!

- Já expliquei. Meu youki está parcialmente selado. Isso facilita manter a aparência humana.

- Mas está apenas parcialmente não é? A cada dia mais dele está livre para correr pelo seu corpo, né?! Como seu chakra ou youki não entrega o que você é?!

- Eu dominei a técnica de manter o chakra oculto. Mesmo um sensor do mais alto nível não seria capaz de sentir meu youki.

- E se você parar de escondê-lo?

- Então ficaria claro que não sou humana.

A Yuki respirou fundo e para mostrar do que estava falando liberou uma pequena quantidade de youki. Era muito pouco, mas o suficiente para fazer todos estremecerem de frio e o chão começar a congelar. Segundos depois de liberar esse youki ele o escondeu novamente:

- Entende agora Sasuke? É capaz de aceitar o que eu sou?

O Uchiha analisou como pode a situação. A verdade era que não conhecia Mura há muito tempo, mas ele realmente não achava que ela fosse alguém ruim. Seria mentira dizer que o fato de ela não ser humana não o incomodava, só que ele não _podia_ dar as costas para ela por causa disso:

- Acho que não tem problema. Posso me acostumar. (Sasuke)

Por fim o ambiente perdeu a tensão que antes predominava. Todos suspiraram aliviados e Naruto decidiu puxar assunto:

- E agora? Vamos treinar?

- Claro, temos de continuar firmes, afinal vocês progrediram muito. (Kaori)

- Eu tenho algo a pedir antes de começarmos o treino. (Mura)

- O que? (Naruto)

A Yuki deixou a cabeça cair um pouco para o lado e abriu um lindo sorriso, o que a deixou com um ar assustador. Isso só piorou quando ela finalmente disse o que queria:

- Sangue.

Naruto e Sasuke empalideceram visivelmente e arregalaram os olhos:

- O... o qu... o que? (Sasuke)

O silencio reinou até que por fim todos, à exceção de Naruto e Sasuke, estavam rindo:

- Vocês realmente se assustaram não é?! Hahahahahahahaha! (Shu)

- É claro que sim, idiota! (Naruto e Sasuke)

Mura controlou o riso e então disse:

- Não precisam se assustar. Quero apenas uma pequena quantidade. Não farei nada ruim. É apenas para forjar armas para vocês dois e também para outro presente, mas esse é surpresa. Não é nada sinistro, garanto. Pretendo ter as armas e o presente prontos para a nossa formatura na Academia.

- Desculpa a reação, mas foi meio inesperado e você fez uma cara realmente assustadora. (Naruto)

- Tudo bem. (Mura)

Ela distribuiu os frascos entre eles. De Naruto e Sasuke ela pegou dois frascos inteiros, mas de Shu e Kaori apenas um. Assim que terminaram de encher os frascos eles foram devolvidos a Mura e ela os guardou em um pergaminho:

- Mura, você vais usar esse sangue para forjar armas não é? (Sasuke)

- Sim.

- Mas Shu e Kaori já não possuem armas? Por que precisa do sangue deles (Sasuke)

- Realmente. Eu forjei a deles já tem algum tempo. O sangue que peguei deles é para a surpresa que eu mencionei. Peguei apenas um frasco deles por causa disso.

- E quanto a mim? Não descobrimos ainda o tipo de arma ideal para mim. (Naruto)

- Na verdade Naruto, eu já sei qual a arma perfeita para você.

O sorriso de Mura era cansado e triste.


End file.
